A Dance For You
by aggie23
Summary: Wemma OCC. Two parts fic. - When dancing is not just a way of expression but also leads to an obssession. M rated for adult contents.
1. PART I Chapter I

**Hello, lovely readers! Before your eyes, you have the first chapter of this new story I´ve recently thought about and wanted to publish so bad! **

**Before reading it you should be warned: it will be an OCC story, divided in two parts. Each chapter will be written from Emma´s and Will´s POVs; I hope I made this entertaining enough!**

**Also I´d like to thank Becca for proof-reading this story for me and for creating the amazing cover… I´m obsessed with it, seriously. **

**I would really like to read your thoughts and opinions about this… **

**Happy reading!**

**Aggie**

* * *

I hate my job.

I hate dancing to pay the bills.

Let me correct myself. I hate dancing _for men_ to pay the bills.

It´s the last thing I'd do, but I´ve been looking for a job for the last three months and I began to panic when there were only $113 in my bank account and a couple of tuna cans and old bread in my kitchen.

It´s not that I didn´t try. I did. I wanted any job, really. Secretary, cashier, nanny… anything would be better than this. But I have no contacts in New York, no one to ask for this kind of help. My college friends are all wealthy girls whose parents pay for their studies; so the only thing they need to worry about is what club to go to next Saturday night.

Don´t get me wrong, I like my friends. It´s just frustrates me how hard things have turned out for me lately.

First I failed my last and only class to graduate, Methodology of Psychology; then Mr. Skinner was accused of tax evasion; I don´t know where he is, I haven't heard from him since March. It´s almost June now, so go figure… Goodbye job references.

It almost cost me my scholarship; that freaking class. I had to beg and write more than one letter to the Dean asking him to meet me so I could explain my case. He did eventually (after one month. Yes, one.) he told me I need to keep my grades above B+ to keep the scholarship.

Oh, and of course pay 50% of the course I'm retaking next year. I don´t even dare do the math to know how much money is that.

So here I am. Answering my cell at any time to go to some 'event', as the agency staff likes calling it.

Tomorrow is my last exam before summer. And the phone just rang.

There´s a bachelor party and one of the girls who was supposed to be part of the 'corps de ballet' is sick and cannot go.

I know that I´m not the most voluptuous girl in the agency. Actually, I´m nothing like the exuberant, curved, extroverted girls working there. I´m petite, light breasted and skinny. The only reason Tony and Shelia decided I would work for the agency was because I refused to sleep with any client and because, unlike the other girls, I can dance. I took ballet classes for years, so my 'audition' impressed them.

I still don´t know if I should have said I was free tonight. An extra reading would do me well, but $200 plus tips, is perfect. I need that extra money to pay Mrs. Lovoutsky; I´m almost a week late with the rent.

So I grab my work clothes and take the bus to the bar we´re meeting at before heading to the bachelor party. I like that. It makes me feel safe, especially because I'm the new little dove of the group and I'm still learning how things work.

Katrina has done this for longest time, but she´s not the eldest of the group.

"Ok, two things for you before going in there", she said popping her gum, "Make up a new name… Emma is just too cute…", I nod, appreciating the advice, "and you´ll be at the back of the stage… you´re like a burlesque dancer, right?", I nod again and Katrina smiles at me, I swear she´s giving me the 'poor little dove' look and I can´t help but frown, "You know you´ll have to strip, right?"

"But not completely… I-I-Tony knows about this… I-I talked to him", I´m not getting naked in front of a bunch of men, but Katrina laughs and shakes my shoulders.

"Just a little! Don´t worry! But if you change your mind; you get $250 for a private dance"

"OK", I wouldn't change my mind, that´s for sure. I need the money but I´m not rubbing myself against someone I´ve never met before.

While some of the girls finish their makeup, I decide to collect my hair. After talking to Tony I´ve decided I want to remain as anonymous as possible. It´s true, New York is a big city and it's not likely I'd run into any of the clients in the daylight, but still. That´s why I´ve decided to use a wig. You see, there aren´t many redheads out there and I refuse to make myself pop up the crowd.

The place is actually very chic… It has to be, I realize later. I´m getting $200 just to dance in the back and God knows how much Katrina and the other girls are getting.

A man called Thomas receives us and introduces us to the future groom. He was drunk himself and I have to stiffen a giggle.

Basically, the night is quiet. We start dancing through the platform; personally I feel coy from the moment to step up there, but I try my best not to be overshadowed by Katrina or the other girls. It´s quite difficult, though. They've all had breast augmentations and wear very sexy underwear; I´m just the skinny, shy, girl next to them.

Only one of the men sitting on the bar asked me for a private dance and I gently refuse him.

Swaying my hips with the rhythm I scan the room and notice a pair of eyes glued on me. It´s… disturbing in a way. He´s staring at me, and not just my body… he´s looking right into my eyes and I feel my face burning.

I can´t see him very clearly, but he´s drinking and not moving from the bar. So I just keep on dancing.

After a while I have to drop my gaze; he´s openly checking me out, and not in a lustful way… I can´t explain it; he´s observing me.

Katrina is showing her back to one of the men sitting below and she winks at me. I think she´s noticed that man too.

Swinging her hips, she walks to me to dance by my side; her voice is low, but strikes me and I flush so violently I literally feel like all by blood has left my body and gone to my face, "I bet that gentleman will pay good money to see you taking your bra off"

I can´t speak as she leads me forward, so my assets are better displayed to the thirsty eyes.

"Ka-"

"Your turn"

I do what I´m told, wiggling my hips slower than them. I don´t like shaking like a washing machine; his attention is all mine and I find myself dancing for him.

At the end of the night, I accept a beer from the bartender and I drink it near the bar, joined by Katrina and her last client. She´s made around $600 tonight; only for dancing and taking her bra off in front of a stranger; I wish I was as brave as her, but this is humiliating enough to add dancing naked.

"Ready, girls?", Katrina finishes her drink in a gulp and smiled at me, "Ellis, you ready?"

I know she´s talking to me and I nod in response at my new name. I like Ellis; short black haired, smoky eyed, Ellis.

"I´ll get my coat"

"This one?", a deep voice speaks from behind me and I turn around, nearly taken aback. The man is standing right there, holding my coat; tall and handsome and serious. He has wavy brown hair, short and thick and a strong jaw… and beautiful eyes.

I nod again and mutter a low, "Thank you". I´m blushing and he slides the thick material over my naked arms.

He stares at me for a moment, resting his hand on my middle back, "Do you have a ride?", he´s not talking to me, but to all, and I retreat from his touch. I don´t like his question; I´m supposed to say 'no' so he can have time alone with me? Or with any other girl? If he´s concerned I can´t tell.

"I´m taking a cab home, Nina", that´s Katrina´s 'professional' name, "See you soon. Bye…", I speak to the man and to Thomas and I leave. After all the tips I got, I can afford a cab tonight.

-XX-

I pay Tony his part of the night.

Only 30%. And I get to keep the tips.

Getting almost $1000 a week, for only 4 or 5 shows a weekend; it´s not really that bad.

I pay Mrs. Levoutsky the rest of the money I owed her and buy groceries and meat.

Seeing my fridge with food manages to soothe me; especially after facing an empty white void when my savings had disappeared right in front of my eyes. I don´t want to starve; I want to finish college and work.

That´s why I almost faint when receiving a letter from College administration; I have to pay 35% of the course I´m retaking next year before August is over; that´s a month from today.

-XX-

Like a call from destiny, my cell rings the next morning.

"Emma? It´s Shelia"

I´m surprised to hear from her; when there´s a show I usually get a call from some else, like Katrina "Hi-hi, Shelia… Is everything all right?", _Crap, I probably miscalculated the money and she´s calling to claim her profits_.

"Yes, of course, baby…", everyone is Shelia´s baby; it brings me giggles. "I´m wondering if you´re free tonight"

"Tonight? Uhm, yes… why? Another bachelor party?", I start looking for the black short wig and the false-eyelashes.

"Actually it´s a private party"

I halt. I don't do that.

"Li-like one-on-one party?"

"I think it´s a small get together… three men if I recall"

"Wha- Thre- And I´m supposed to dance in front of three men?", it´s preposterous. I´m not that experienced and even if I was, how do I know nothing is going to happen to me?

"It´s only for an hour… and you´ll make at least 500 bucks"

"_What_?", I could pay part of the course with that money and I'm tempted by the devil.

"Plus tips"

"Ok", I say without thinking it twice. I need the money or I'll never graduate.

"Tonight at 10. Patrick St. 16754. Fifth floor, Apartment 2", she says in a hurry and the line goes dead.

I arrive at the building ten minutes earlier. I bring John with me; he works in the agency as well. Doing what exactly? I don´t know, but he´s off duty today and I´ll pay him $50 if he waits in the hallway until I'm out safe and sound.

He sits near the stair, out of the door´s view as I knock and wait expectantly for someone to open it.

The man standing in front of me seconds later almost causes me to fall.

It´s him; and I go red, instantly.

"H-hi. Are you William?", I try to look confident, making my voice sound low, like one of those women in the earliest 40 movies. Like Greta Garbo or Katherine Hepburn. I wonder if he buys it.

"I am. Are you Ellis?"

"Yes", he moves and lets me in; it´s a spacious apartment with large French windows to the street and a nice, probably interesting, library. "Where´re the others?", I wonder out loud, rather nervous; there´s light background music, the lights are faint, the atmosphere clear; it doesn´t look like a get together with friends.

"On their way, I think. They should have been here ten minutes ago", he states emotionless and I take a moment to look at him.

He´s really attractive; I can´t see it, but I can tell he has a wide, toned chest. His eyes are deep, piercing… I have no idea what color (the lights are not really helping), but they are gorgeous; sexy and intense.

"You know this is just for an hour, right?", pretending to fix my hair, I check my wig hasn´t moved and I see him nod.

"You can start if they don´t get here in ten minutes", his informs coolly, sitting in one of the chairs at the end of the room.

"Fine", looking around, I wonder if he´s expecting me to change clothes in front of him. "Would you show me the bathroom? I need to change my outfit", he was expecting me to strip now and I have to look down; I´m already regretting this.

After his indication, I lock myself in the bathroom, needing to get my nerves relaxed and my breathing steady. Quickly I re-apply some dark shadow on my eyelids.

I hear him walk from one place to another; maybe he´s nervous? No, impossible; he´s probably making calls or something… to his friends perhaps?

I fold my 'civil' clothes and put them in the bag, along with the boots that I´ve replaced with stiletto heels.

The suspenders are too neutral for my white skin. But in a way they work with the dark fake hair on my head. Maybe it works…

No, maybe I should call this off.

I hate the suspender belt tightening around my waist; it makes my butt look huge. _Oh, God…_

"Ellis?"

"I´ll be right there", _it´s his time you´re wasting_! I rebuke myself and unlock the door to meet his gaze from the couch. "Sorry", silently I set the music and finally dare to meet his gaze.

"Ok", he sips from his glass and stares at me; long, hard and I gulp.

"I… Before I start… I charge before I finish", I said solemnly; I always fear I'd be swindled with this things.

"No problem", without arguing, he gets up and takes money out his wallet. $500. "The guys are not coming"

I shouldn´t over charge him; It makes me feel bad, so I shook my head, "No; it´s $300."

"I insist", he hands me the dollars but I can´t seem to take them. He´s the first man who hasn't thrown the money to my feet; but instead he deposits the pay in my palm.

"I´ll just dance", I´m not giving blowjobs, and there is no kissing, no nothing. I feel bad taking all that money for just a dance.

"That´s what I was told-"

"I have only one rule"

"Ok…"

"No touching. I dance. I don´t get paid to give men sex", never have, never will.

"So, I can´t touch you?", I shook my head again, and he furrows, "Not even your face?"

"No. I´ll-I´ll touch you if the dance warrants it", he looks hesitant; but I won´t give in. I already feel too cheap to add that… "If it´s not what you want I can recommend-"

"It´s ok", he stops me and regains his spot on the couch. "Whenever you´re ready"

He´s a strange man.

I press the start button and close my eyes. It´s something I do before starting. It helps me forget where am I and what I'm about to do.

This time, though, I can´t seem to forget. I know exactly where I am and I'm perfectly aware of the pair of eyes scanning my body.

Gradually, I unbuttoned my blouse, showing him the pale pink lace bra beneath it and finally tossing it to his feet; I'm very familiar with my breast size and I'm glad for Shelia´s suggestion. Two bras work miracles.

He´s creasing his eyebrows, though, and suddenly I feel I owe him an explanation.

"What´s that?", he asked looking at my chest.

"My, uhm, my br-"

"You´re wearing two"

_Really? How does he know?_

"Could you please wear just one? I prefer things natural", he explained seeing my worried expression.

So I turn around, my hips swaying on their own and undo the push up bra.

I always take my time with this. I like prolonging the moment; but not for them, I do it for me. I hate being so exposed, at the mercy of eyes thinking about what things they´d like to do to me.

Skirt off and I see him hold his breath.

It´s easy letting yourself go with music; it´s always been easy for me.

And then the rhythm slows down and so does my body. I wiggle my hips like an odalisque, my muscles tensing when I bend back and relaxing when I bend forward to let him peek at my behind.

From time to time, I prize him with a smile and he bows and supports his weight on his elbows to take a closer look at me.

I don´t feel that uncomfortable, really. Probably because I don´t have the feeling he´s thinking about me open legged laying on his bed. Or if he is, he´s really good pretending.

I can´t tell when or why, but unexpectedly I feel… hot.

The suspender belt joins the skirt and feeling bold I inebriate myself with his eyes; I reach at my back and unclip my only bra, just a moment before turning around, coating my nakedness and staring at him over my shoulder.

He´s breathing hard, but so am I.

Our eyes are deadlock, my chest is burning and the room is silent. The music´s stopped.

I don´t know what to do now.

"That was exquisite", he says, his voice husky, not moving an inch and my eyes fall to the floor.

"I´m glad you liked it", clumsily, I bow and collect my bra, internally kicking myself to start acting like a pro. So I moved my head, forgetting the tiny little detail that my hair is hidden underneath the wig.

"Did you have long hair before?".

He really doesn´t miss anything.

"I cut it. It´s easier for the job this way", I speak with a smile and manage to put my bra back on, revealing nothing.

"Pity. I bet it was really pretty"

"I should go…" giving him one last grin I finish gathering all my clothes and walk to the bathroom. I find a very blushed me staring back at me from the mirror. In a rush, I slide my pants back on, my boots and blouse.

When I return the lights are soft as moments ago and I pray he doesn't notice the extra color on my face.

The fact is I wonder why I even care.

"Well…" I said hanging my bag on my shoulder, "It´s time for me to go"

"Of course", his face is back to that state of unaffectedness making it hard for me to hold his gaze. "It was nice to meet you, Ellis"

"Have a good night, William", my voice comes out like velvet; it surprises me and so does the twitching in his lips for the briefest moment. "Bye…"

"Bye"

-XX-

I made $500 (technically, $350, after paying John and giving Tony his part) last night and I'm still trying to comprehend the greatness of the fact.

And I had to do nothing; absolutely nothing. Except taking my bra off, but that was part of the show. Except this time, I decided to include it.

Before changing my mind and buying a new pair of shoes, I run to the bank and made a deposit in my account.

I´m closer and closer everyday; I'm closer to paying for the course and graduating and closer to leaving this job and getting one more accurate for my skills.

By the end of the week, I've made $1500; I wish I could say my momma would be proud of me. I don´t need to be a genius to know she wouldn´t.

It´s late on Friday when Shelia calls me again.

"Last Friday's client liked you. He wants you again"

"Who?" I don´t really realize who she is talking about. Since I started working in the agency, weekends and times are confusing. Probably for the little sleep I get to have.

"They guy from Patrick St."

"Oh…" William. I remember his name immediately, "Ok"

"You don´t have to take John this time", she says softly and I stammer, "Emma, part of you paying us a commission is we assure your safety"

"O-ok"

"So you know it now… make sure not to give your money away next time", she´s admonishing me and I chuckle, finding it cute.

"I will. So what time?" he wants to see me again, I remember and my heart pumps fast.

"Tomorrow night, 10 pm. 5th Floor, apartment 2; make sure you wear two bras"

"He doesn´t like it"

"What?"

"He asked me if I could wear just one", I shrug and hear Shelia snort, "Ok, I´ll call you when I'm over"

-XX-

"Good evening, Ellis", gallantly, William opens the door for me.

"Hi…" seeing him makes me nervous. I thought it´d be easier, but as soon as our eyes meet I feel my legs become like jelly.

"You´re late."

I am. I'm eight minutes late.

"I´ll make it up to you", I have no intention to defraud him. But his strictness is completely unforeseen.

"I hope so"

I go blank, unsure if I should take this a joke or what and then I remember Shelia´s words. They assure my safety.

"The bathroom is still there", he points to the white door at my back, a very light smile on his lips and I realize he was joking before.

"I´ll back in a sec"

* * *

**A/N: Have you seen 'Mall Cop'…? That´s where I´ve got the idea of portraying Emma wearing a black short wig ;)**


	2. PART I Chapter II

**As I promised, this chapter will be writen from Will´s POV... hope you enjoy it!**

**Aggie**

* * *

II

I can´t breathe the minute she stands before me.

She´s probably the most captivating woman I've ever seen and the most disturbing thing of all, I have to pay her to get to be a feet away from her.

I´ve never paid a woman before.

I´m perfectly conscious I sound like a teenager saying this, however ill say it: the past seven days all I could think of was her. If I go a little back, I haven´t stopped thinking about her since Carl´s Bachelor Party.

I usually don´t attend to those kind of parties and this one was particularly 'exclusive', as Thomas said, since we would actually have the chance to take one of the girls to a private room. Honestly I´m not comfortable with that... And yes, I know prostitution is the oldest profession and bla bla bla... But I just don´t go for that.

Then I saw her standing and sliding her robe down her arms all I could do was hold my jaw when it fell open.

She was gorgeous. Tiny, skinny and white… So white her skin glowed like a pearl when the light reflected on her. I didn´t dare to move closer to the stage, I was literally blown over. So I looked.

No. I stared.

I couldn´t take my eyes of her face. She was like a little porcelain doll dressed like a burlesque girl, hiding her eyes under dark, glittering shadow. It matched her hair; short, jet-black, contrasting with the brightness of her flesh.

As I said, I dared not approach her. Honestly what could I say? I mentioned I'd never paid a woman before and I don´t like the idea of suggesting for her to get naked in exchange of $200.

She looked at me once; the mere gesture almost puts me into cardiac arrest. She had wide eyes, brown I think, I couldn´t tell at that time. But then she wiggled her hips, not taking her eyes off me, I literally had all my blood traveling south.

She danced and swayed. She spun and let me check out her butt for the briefest moment and then she broke the linking and moved to the back of the stage. She looked confident there, comfortable even though there was more than one creep ogling her.

When the girls called it a night I got some courage and went to them. Our night wasn´t over and still I offered her a ride.

Ok I´m lying... I´d never spoken to her directly, except to hand her coat to her and help put it on. It makes no sense, if you think about it. I still don´t understand what the hell was I looking for when I offered a lift. And the fact that she flinched away of my hand told me exactly what I thought.

No money, no me.

Fair enough. That was what she did.

But I didn´t like it; nevertheless I kept the black card Nina gave me before she left.

Honestly, I still don´t know how I got into this. Calling the agency was the most awkward thing I´ve done. I didn´t know her name, only what she looked like and there was only one girl matching my description.

According to Shelia, she was called Ellis.

So I mentioned to Shelia about my (imaginary) get together with friends and informed her that I´d seen Ellis dancing a couple of weeks ago.

My stomach still flips when I remember that awful lie. But the girl has been plaguing my dreams since Carl´s… I´m obsessed with her and the only way I could fulfill this new, undesirable obsession was calling the agency, booking her for a night and ending this thing.

My heart stopped when I saw her standing outside my door the first time. I could tell she was surprised to see me and my chest swelled with pride.

That meant she remembered me.

She was nervous, I didn´t know why. But I wondered if she was scared about being alone with three men, although she had no idea it´d be only me.

She changed and I waited. And then she came out.

My palms were sweating but I gave nothing away and reclined on the couch to contemplate the fine view.

I couldn´t touch her, she had said, her voice stern and resolute and I felt sort of annoyed. But then again, her eyes distracted me; despite everything she couldn´t conceal her sweetness. And I felt this strange warm stirring inside me.

Disregarding the new sensation, I focused on the things she did to my body. I wanted to touch every patch of visible skin. But of course, she was a burlesque dancer, not a stripper. Shit.

So I watched; but something wasn´t to my liking. I gently ordered her to remove the extra bra she was wearing.

I was sure her boss had told her men like big breasted women. I prefer natural and that was what _I_ told her. Her chest was anything but abundant, but I was fixated with it; it looked smooth, soft. Perfect.

Hard would be an insignificant word to describe my efforts to obey her conditions; however tortuous would be exaggerated: she never got close enough for me to reach further and brush her face.

The dance was slow and seductive, once or twice she smiled at me; I was hypnotized by her snake movements and the lace clutching her delicious behind.

By the end of the hour Ellis took her bra off.

I swear I had to grip the armrest of the couch and dig the leather with my nails to avoid jumping on her.

She had a perfect spine line, a groove which I wanted to trace with my tongue. We looked at each other, silently and with all the strength I had left I leaned back again and complimented her for her performance.

She looked away and I smirked. She was… special. Leaving aside, the obvious attraction I felt towards her, she managed to keep this flame ignited inside me. I swear, if Ellis would have asked me to stay longer I´d have gladly accepted and offered her a drink; and that´s coming from a rather lonely man. So, imagine…

After that night and every single one I´ve spent alone at home, I'm surer this girl lies and I look forward to know the deep, real Ellis.

You see, I´m not naive; I know when a woman is embarrassed and the way she looked away when standing in front of me almost naked tells me she was mortified.

There´s something else; the makeup, it´s a lot; I can barely see her eyes and I´m positive she´s hiding behind all the beauty products. The only thing I´m sure of is her name. I want to believe her name is Ellis.

I don´t know… In some way I know it´s silly. Why would she tell me her real name? I´m just some creep paying to get her semi-stripped.

If obsessed described my condition the first time I saw her, at Carl´s, now unhinged would be more accurate.

I literally can´t stop thinking about her.

-xx-

Finally, the bell rings. I´ve been pacing around the balcony for the last fifteen minutes; she´s here now, though and I sighed, alleviated, but showing her no emotion when opening the door. I don´t want her to label me as her stupid 'in love' client.

"Hi..." her voice is softer this time, low though, just like the first time we spoke.

She´s late; I´m seriously considering teasing her and I do.

The foundation she´s wearing fails at covering the blush my comment brings and Ellis locks herself in the bathroom for minutes.

I´m clueless on how I should act around her. Sometimes she´s confident and expertise; other times she´s afraid. Like now. I wonder if she puts these shows on for me or if she is clueless about what she´s doing. But judging by the way she moves, she´s nothing but clueless.

"Ellis?", I call her name and the door opens instantly.

She´s wearing black; black lace and black stockings. No blouse; no skirt like the first time. She´s plainly standing in lingerie on the highest heels ever. Her smoky eyes meet mine and I´m sure I´m stripping her with my eyes. She lowers her gape. That´s how I get that conclusion.

"You´re wearing only one bra", I point, suppressing a loop-side grin; she remembers that too.

"Y-yes. You asked for that last time"

"Will you be wearing it by the time you´re done?" My voice comes out guttural and she bits her lip; she´s teasing me.

"Maybe"

"Why don´t we have a drink first?" I ask coolly; it´s my time and she owns me a couple of minutes.

But Ellis refuses me. "I´m working"

"Of course you are…" she would never have a drink with me, unless I demand one, so that´s what I do, "And just like the other day I asked you to get rid of that extra bra, now I´m asking you to have a drink with me"

I´m sure she´s thinking I´m a dick; I acted like such. I´m perfectly conscious, but I want to talk to her, not argue. Her mouth twitches and she nods, following me to the small bar I´ve put together near the balcony.

"What would you like?"

"What would you like me to have?"

She´s teasing me and I shot her with a grin which makes her blush. I know it´s not form embarrassment; she´s pissed. I move to the other side of the bar, to pick a bottle, and through the mirror I see she´s looking around the apartment.

"What is it gonna be then?" her question sounds distracted and I face her.

"I don´t know yet", I wonder what is her favorite drink is and I inch to look at her closely. I bet she´ll say yes to whatever I say. "Cosmo?"

She gives me a wicked smile, but reveals nothing. "If that´s what you want..."

"What´s _your_ favorite drink?", I support my elbows on the wooden bar, hoping she´d give in and tell me, but Ellis doesn´t move.

"Favorite drink for what?" She´s openly teasing me now and I´m not sure whether to feel amused or wound up; I want to know the real answer.

"I think I´ll go with champagne. Do you like champagne?"

"Yes"

I uncork the bottle and pour some of the bubbly liquid in two cups.

"Thank you", she whispers and takes a modest sip from the crystal.

"Do you like it?" I encourage her to speak; monosyllables is all I get, though.

"Yes", her lips, plump and tempting, give me a quick smile and I can´t help to imagine how they taste mixed with the alcohol.

She is the first one to finish and takes my hand to direct me to the couch. It´s warm and soft, though the fingertips are cold, probably form holding the frozen glass.

"I really like champagne", she speaks to my ear, close, so close I want to wrap my arms around her, "Thank you". She´s the bold Ellis now and try to decide which one I like more. "Now... Relax William"

I can feel my pulse quickening when she wastes no time, turns the music on and starts swaying her ass for me. From right to left and left to right and then in sensual circles, hooking her thumbs on the sides of the lace; I realize how good the black contrasts with her pale skin. I´m literally speechless when she waves her hips with the rhythm and looses one of the suspenders of her stockings; then the other one and both straps hang slacken from the suspender belt around her waist.

She moves to me, her eyes closed and suddenly I feel she´s not here.

"Look at me", I demand and she obeys instantly, "Don´t close your eyes" I utter realizing how bossy I sounded. Leisurely, Ellis unclips the garter belt and slings it around my neck; she´s humming, I enjoy the sound of her voice; It´s… adorable. Yes, that´s the word.

"I didn´t know you could sing", I muster to say when her eyes shine and her face flushes red when she brushes my neck and I lean forward. Actually I know nothing about her. It disturbs me.

"Do you want me conti-"

"Yes" Her fingers touch my chin and I breathe her in, praying she would get closer, just an inch. "What perfume is this?" it´s something unique… I've never smelled anything this delicious before. It´s like lime with jasmines and something more I can´t name.

"I´m not wearing any", she shakes her head, so does her lower part; there´s barely any distance between us and I sit straighter.

"You´re lying". Not touching her I move more and she halts, "I´m not going to touch you. I just want to know what your perfume is"

"Just a bath lotion"

"It´s delicious", I understand what it was that I couldn´t name; it´s herself, Elli´s scent.

We stared; her eyes are huge, her eyelashes long and black as her hair and I can´t manage to express my stun before her. I don´t understand what these little moments mean, what is she thinking, or what does she want. But she affects me deeply.

"I´m glad you like it", She is always glad I like something about her. It doesn´t make me feel special though. I´m sure she says that to every man.

Unexpectedly, she flanks my head with her hands and bows. Her small cleavage is calling me...

_Don´t touch her._ I know I mustn't.

Gravity makes its perfect labor; her breasts look perfect; smooth, like cotton, almost perky.

"I´m trying to be a gentleman here….", I warn her, half joking, half serious. She pulls away slightly, looking lost for a moment and blinks twice.

"I´m sorry"

I can´t believe she just said that and I furrow; why would she be sorry? She shouldn´t be.

"I...", Slowly, she tries to regain her standing position but I stop her gently by the waist. It´s so small it surprises me.

"Don´t"

"I´m sorry; I just ruined the mood", her head falls to the front and my hand leaves her waist; I don´t want to cross the line with her, "I could, uhm, start over-"

"Keep going", I direct, trying to keep my voice unworried. I don´t want her to stop. She has me absolutely and totally entranced.

"I…", I don´t think I´ve see her like this before; it seems she´s adrift, like she has just landed in my apartment, a strange planet, and doesn´t know what´s going on.

"Keep going", I´m uninformed about this, about what to do or what to say. About if I should give her a moment or just claim what is mine. Neither of which seem like good ideas.

Eventually, Ellis nods and takes a step back; her hands moving down her body, not succeeding in distracting me from noticing that she´s getting further and further away from me.

"Ellis", her movements cease at my calling and I gesture her not to move away from me, but to approach. She´s docile, probably something she acquired doing this, but her stare is blue when it finally meets mine and I dare to grab her chin when she leans down. "It´s ok", I mean what happened before and she nods again. Maybe she´s scared; she certainly looks like it, "I won´t tell your boss if that´s what worries you"

She smiles, not saying a word and suddenly, surprising both of us, she caresses my cheek and then down my chin and neck, "It´s not that. But thank you".

I´m burning.

I lose my voice.

Just like that, in a second, her attitude changes from top to bottom and she´s hovering over me, one knee on either side of me, her arms resting on the top of the back of the couch, flanking my head again, and her hips inches away from mine.

She won´t touch me.

"Is this ok?"

"Yes", my eyes are crazy, taking in every detail of her little body. The juncture of her breast, almost inexistent, but sexy as Hell; her navel and the firm skin there; her hipbones, protuberant and alluring beneath the black lace of her panties (smaller panties than last week, I grasp); she has freckles, I realize now that she´s closer than she´s ever been. Freckles; all along her chest and shoulders.

My stare travels down to her thighs and….

**_Oh My Gog..._**

Her legs are sculptural. There´s no other word in the English language that would work to describe them. Firm and toned, defined, pale and so long; strong and feminine.

Sculptural.

If her body was marble, Ellis would be a fucking roman carving. She is the quintessence of beauty.

I don´t notice the music is over and Ellis is looking at me from above; there´s a light smile on her mouth, and questioning in her eyes.

I can´t contain myself and swiftly I cup her face and bring her to me. I need to tell her something and want it to hit her, "You´re breathtaking"

I won´t kiss her. She might not come next Friday. But I'm dying to.

"Uhm, thank you", she whispers and blinks more times that I can count. She´s obviously taken aback. But doesn´t pull away. Instead, I feel her hand rest on top of mine and her nose, cute and tiny, pushing the tip of mine and rubbing it softly. "You´re a little surly, but very sweet. I should go…"

"Thank _you_, Ellis", is the only thing I´m able to muster. No one has told me something similar to that.

And then there´s the fact that I have an erection of the side of a cruiser.

Slowly, she stands up and indicates to me that she´d be in the bathroom and I take those short minutes to have a cup of champagne and rub my jaw, as if that would actually do something for me.

"I should be going", she announces, a handbag hanging from her shoulder, her coat semi-closed and a delicate beam on her lips.

"Of course", I hesitate whether I should move from the back of the bar or not. I don´t want her to notice my… excitement. Not a finger she has placed on my skin and I look like we´ve been making out for hours.

"So… Good night, William", shyly she walks to me, leans forward and drops the quickest and warmest kiss on my cheek. "Sleep tight".

"You too, Ellis", I answer impassively. This woman disarms me. I´m not comfortable with the sensation vulnerability leaves in me, especially, because I pay her and know nothing about her.

She marches back home and I rush into the bathroom to find some peace of mind.

I´m in big fat trouble.


	3. PART I - Chapter III

**I have the feeling you´ll like this...**

**Your reviews make my day!**

**Aggie**

* * *

III

I jump of the bed at night, startled by what it is one of the most vivid and real dreams I've had in a long time.

William has been entering my nights by force.

The clock´s hands don´t even point to 5 yet... It is only been three hours since I finally got to bed; I was restless and as soon as I tumbled on the mattress I fainted; probably because my eyelids were too itchy after the smoke in that party. And my legs… my legs were cramped. That's what six inches heels do to me.

I had three jobs last night. Three!

A bachelor party, a 21 birthday party and the other one… what was it? I can´t even remember being told what it was…

I´m not used to this…

Going to parties and loud music; I never was a party girl… I suppose now it´s time to do everything I didn´t when I graduated High School. Including stripping for money…

_Oh, God_…

I keep telling myself this is a temporal job, that I´ll quit it as soon as I get the money to pay for the course and make myself a little jar with money so I can hang in there for a couple of weeks until I can practice the profession.

But that won´t be happening until January. I better gather patience and keep myself in shape for the shows…

It has been two weeks since I received Shelia´s last phone call. Meaning: since I took the bus to William´s house.

To be perfectly honest, I don´t know if I should feel relief or disappointed.

In order for you to get the picture here, William is my first private client. That´s why going to his place and dancing for him is… special.

The truth is, after mulling over our encounters and internally chastising myself for thinking this way, I came to the conclusion they are special because of him; he´s a special man, a very special man.

Strange too.

I´ve been beating around the bush for nights and I still can´t understand why he kept calling the agency for my company. I mean, what can I possibly offer him, in addition to what he has already seen? There´re plenty of girls in the agency willing to do things I´d never do for the same money. In that aspect I´m eased there´re no upcoming visits to the 'William´s resort'.

But sometimes, I recall the way he looks at me and I feel desired, almost in a cherished way… I want to think he doesn´t think of me as a piece of meat and it gives a strange feeling of comfort. That´s probably the reason I've touched him more than I should.

Because I have the feeling my touches make up for the restriction I've put to his.

And because, deep very deep inside me, I want to touch him. And ask him things… Like his last name, or how old is he, or what his favorite movie is…

This man provokes many questions in me…

How is he so… controlled? He could have touched me any time for his own satisfaction; yet he didn´t. Perhaps he thinks it´d bring him troubles with the agency. It wouldn't.

He held my waist the last time, and to be completely honest, I was frozen. The tickles running through me spine caused me to jerk, but still I couldn´t move. I had no intentions to.

He was so gentle… despite him being cold and detached sometimes; he was concerned and attentive as well.

If you´re wondering when that happened, I'm truly ashamed to admit I freaked out for a moment. You see, there was this instant in which his eyes burned with fire and lust and… He scared me; I thought he´d try something and I was too close for my own good. I almost started crying and he held my face and promised he wouldn´t tell anything if my little reaction caused me any troubles. It wouldn´t but I don´t think I´ve been that grateful to a man before; my heart was beating fast, so fast I feared he could hear it and I did something I've never done before. I practiced a semi-lap dance for him (note: I don´t do that).

It was in part a retribution gesture and my own need. What scared me the most was my own desire. If he would have tried something, I´d have gone with it.

And that´s wrong; in every way you can possibly imagine. It´s not the fact that I did want him, it´s the fact he´s my client and we share a business relationship. Can you even imagine what might happen if Shelia finds out about this? She´d put my name straight to the list where Katrina´s is. And I can´t do that. I refuse to do that.

But it´s Thursday now and I have no messages from Shelia; it depresses me. I want to believe he keeps warm feelings towards me. As I said, he makes me feel special when he tells me sweet things and is not bossy.

_Oh, I´m in trouble_.

Maybe I should call this off and tell Shelia not to book me for him.

Do I want to? I don´t really know what I want right now and I play with the phone, wondering what to do…

The device nearly flies from my hands when it rings, causing my heart to flip to my throat.

"Emma?", it´s Shelia´s. So opportune.

"Hello, Shelia", my palms are sticky… I know why she´s calling and I know what I´m gonna say.

"Has Katrina called you for the weekend?"

"No", I wonder why she asking that, but the answer comes before I require for it.

"Your Friday´s client called. He wants you for tomorrow"

"OK. Ten o´clock?"

"He wants you for the entire night", she says and I can´t find a decent line. "He´ll pay $800"

"_What_?", the number blows my head and suddenly I crush with reality, "Sh-Shelia I won´t sleep with him. I´m not doing any-"

"He told me he already knew that when I mentioned it", I keep quiet, breathing hard, "So should I tell him yes?"

"O-ok", I stammer and swallow; I can´t believe I´m spending a whole evening with him.

"He must like you… or he´s into voyeurism", she teases me but I can´t manage to laugh. "Don´t worry you´ll be all right. We got you covered"

They better… They´ll take a little more than $250 of my money.

"Be sure to dress yourself. I think he wants something fancy"

-XX-

I´m standing at William´s door, assembling forces to ring the bell.

I look down to my body, wrapped with bourbon chiffon up to my knees. It´s an expensive sheath dress, I can tell. I borrowed from Mrs. Levoutsky´ daughter; cancer took her away years ago and since then her mother is very lonely. Apparently I remind her of her, because the old woman is very fond of me. I like her very much as well. We sometimes have tea together or I walk her to the shop; I happen to like Mrs. Levoustky, she´s one of the kindest people I´ve met when since I moved here. My consideration to her has caused her to turn the blind eye when I´m late with rent. She´s a charming old lady.

I compel myself to knock. My nerves are crazy.

"Good evening, Ellis", William greets me wearing grey suit pants and white shirt. He looks really smart and handsome and I blush instantly.

"Hello, William", I said with the fake low Greta Garbo voice I use with him.

"Come in, please. You look radiant"

"Thank you", this is what I referred to before. These things make me fall for him, his sweet lines and soft eyes. "You look very good too"

He barely touches me guiding me in, but takes the freedom to take my purse and scarf on my shoulders.

"I like bourbon on you", the whisper is hot on my ear, his fingers gently brushing a spot on my hip and I´m about to turn into flames.

The things he does to my body… I´d forgotten. And I visibly shiver, and he notices it.

"Are you cold, Ellis?"

"Just a little", I murmur keeping my voice as steady as possible and walking to the living room; I sense his eyes all over me and I smile with satisfaction. Generally I'm not comfortable with men looking me like that… but I don´t mind it with him; actually, I´m aware I´m swaying my hips more than usual.

When I turn around to face him, I meet that dark stare which can put me on my knees; he´s got a grin on his mouth, subtle, but it´s there.

"Thank you for coming", he says and I don´t know what to say to that… he´s paying me $800 but I don´t know if I would have come if it was any other man. So I just grin. "This is for you"

He hands me a white long stem rose, with a ribbon on its middle and a pale envelope. The money is in there, but I smell the flower and prize him with a kiss on his cheek before saving the envelope in my purse.

"You´re not going to count-"

I shake my head, "I trust you"

I do. Money makes things awkward with him… I know that's the way things work between us, but that doesn´t make it natural.

"What have you planed for tonight?" I look around, noticing candles on the dining table, the soft music and the kitchen´s light on.

"There´s dinner in the oven", he says motioning to the bar and uncorking a bottle of white wine. "Have a glass with me until that´s cooked"

"What did you cook?" I ask interested. Cooking seemed like the last thing he´d do. I guess I was mistaken.

"Duck", he´s in the distant square and I sincerely hope he moves to the mellow one.

"Oh… Ok", I know I´m supposed to make conversation and please him; but I feel coy when he stares at me over his glass. "Do you-"

"You don´t have to ask me things, Ellis", he stops me softly, "I´m comfortable with silence"

But I´m not; I want to speak to him.

"But you want to talk, right?" he grabs my wrist when I take the cup to my lips and I blink, startled.

"I thought that was what you wanted", I tell him remembering I must keep my voice deep and sexy.

"What I wanted is right here", he means me and my mouth twitches in a smile of satisfaction, "Ok, Ellis… Why don't you tell me about you?"

"A-About me?" I´m not sure if revealing myself to him is a good idea. The client is supposed to tell me about him, not the other way round.

"How old are you, Ellis?" why does he always addresses to me by my name? It´s not my name, I know… But it arouses me and I´m so embarrassed to admit it.

"I´m 23", I see his eyebrows arch and crease almost right away. Maybe he thinks I'm too old… or two young.

"You look…" he meditates his answer, scratching his attractive chin, "I guess I couldn't put an age to you. You look older sometimes; the makeup does that", he points and I understand he´s not fond of it, "But other times, you look really young. Almost like a girl"

I don´t know what to say, so I look down.

"See? Girl…"

I giggle a little and William takes my hand and fondles with the ring around my annular finger "Are you married?"

"No!" my voice comes out pitchy and his eyebrow lifts high in surprise; _Crap, my voice_! "I wouldn´t be married and do this"

"Dance for men?" I nod, blush creeping up my neck when his fingers still trace patterns on my skin, "When did you start?"

"Some months ago", I know I shouldn't tell him I´m not a pro, but the truth spills forth, "I-I... ", for a moment he looks confused and I'm sure he has no idea what to say, "I took ballet classes for years"

"Why do you do this if you´re qualified for something else?"

"I need the money", I admit ashamed and purse my lips, uncomfortable. I have no intention of discussing this with him; I feel mortified. But his eyes tell me he´s more than interested.

"What for?"

"Living", I answer plainly and he furrows. He´s expecting more but I´m not going to give him any; as I told you, it embarrasses me.

"And this is the only way you can think of to get the money?" I can´t believe he's using that tone with me; now I´m horrified.

"If you find my lifestyle objectionable you shouldn´t contribute to it", he stared at me impassively, and I feel the blood being drained from my body; my face, though is burning.

"This is the only way I get to be close to you", he hisses and grabs my arm to pull me to him. I gasp at the sudden, hot, contact and William holds me tight against him. "I know I'm not supposed to touch you", he speaks huskily, softly stroking the skin under my chin and I close my eyes; I´m actually feeling like a rag doll in his arms. "I´m not a pervert, Ellis"

"O-ok", I believe him; despite knowing nothing about him.

"Would you like to have dinner?" in a blink he´s composed and calm, releasing me; the cold, William is back. I can´t keep up with him…

"Thank you", this is a date for him. I understand it now and I´m flattered.

We eat in silence; the candles project their yellowish glow on his features. He has strong, masculine features; a sharp jaw and deep penetrating eyes. I´m mesmerized; he is so gorgeous.

"What are you thinking about?" his voice takes me out my entrance and I gulp.

"How good the food is", I lie fast and his stare dims, "I've never had duck before"

"Really?", he´s slightly staggered; he obviously grew up in a wealthy home. I didn´t; and that´s why I've never had duck before, or expensive wine. I feel silly. But he waves his hand, as if it isn´t that important and feel myself shrink even more, "I always have a salad or something quick… I don´t have time to cook"

I can´t tell if he´s bragging or just being himself, but he catches my gaze. I don´t want to look vulnerable or humiliated, but I probably do because soon he´s withdrawing his plate and standing up.

"Would you like some chips?"

"Wh-What?", He just didn´t say that. I grin with disbelief.

"I don´t want duck. Do you want chips?" not giving me time to answer he stands up and directs himself to the kitchen and I smile like an idiot when he´s gone.

I can´t believe he´s going to waste a wonderful dinner only because I _might_ have looked uncomfortable with the lavishness around me.

"Will-", I attempt to call his name, but he´s already next to me, depositing a bowl full of Lay´s and a Coke. I giggle and he leans forward and inhales my bath lotion. I shudder. "I liked duck", I tell him and he smiles, brief and swiftly.

"We can have both"

"Ok"

-XX-

"Do you want me to danc-"

"Not yet"

I nod, obediently; uncertain about what he is expecting to do with me for the entire night. The clock hasn´t even announced 12 and we´re sitting on the couch, a new bottle of wine recently opened and the music playing softly in the back.

The atmosphere is relaxed now, the lights are low and William seats next to me, a glass in hand, his head supported on his hand, his eyes glued to mine.

"Why do you keep asking for me?", I have to know what this man's intentions are with me. Maybe he supposes I´d eventually give in? _Oh, I would if I could_… "I´m just a burlesque dancer…"

"I told you. You´re breathtaking, Ellis"

I wish he called me Emma; Emma, instead of Ellis. I don´t like that name; I like mine. I want him to call me Emma. I don't like faking with him. I wish I could tell him why I have to do this.

"Does it bother you?" his question startles me, "Having a recurrent client?"

"You´re my only recurrent client", my words make him feel special, I can tell; "Private clients want the entire package and I…" I shrug, almost as an apology gesture. Sometimes I have this little feeling like I´m stealing from him. "You…" I've been dying to ask him something. "Do you usually uhm, call for this kind of company?", I wonder if he´s paid other women besides me. It bothers me.

"Never"

"Why do you do it?"

"What do you mean?" he leans back, probably taunted; I don´t mean to cause him that.

"I-I mean… You´re handsome and young… and sweet-"

"Despite my surliness"

"Uhm…" he remembers and I sip from my wine. Maybe I should stop drinking now, but I've taken a drink every time I´ve lost my voice. And that happens very often when he´s around.

"Do you think I´m a cold man, Ellis?"

_Emma, call me Emma_. "You´re… stand-offish and reserved"

"Does that distress you, Ellis?" softly, almost inconspicuously, his finger pads touch my cheekbone and down to my chin, stopping right after caressing my neck. I release the air I´ve been holding in my throat and I think it has scared him. "I´m not going to tou-"

"I don´t think so. Just confuses me a little", I decide to tell him the truth. After all it's his money and he should tell me what he wants so he can get his worth.

"How so?" _why is he smirking_?

"You pay me when you could actually have any woman you want"; he could.

"But I don´t want any woman, Ellis", he speaks low and seductively, looking at my deep V cleavage. I can´t understand what he finds attractive about it, "Can I try something?" I nod and his gaze hoods when brushing the freckled skin of my chest, "I knew it was this soft. You have a beautiful body, Ellis. You shouldn´t try to change it in any way", he´s talking about the two bras I wore the first time we met.

I harness his words to other things…; to my hair and makeup…; this isn´t me. He´s unacquainted with that… but maybe he knows?

"O-ok", I breathe and can actually feel most of my face going red from his touch.

"You didn´t answer my question", his eyes bore into mines and, God, there´s fire burning my body. "Does it bother you? Having a recurrent client?"

"It doesn't bother me"

"Are you lying to me?"

And now he´s piercing me with his…, hazel, that´s right…; he´s got hazel eyes. And the air changes dramatically; it´s heavy and sharp and tense. And I´m close to panting.

"N-no"

"I want you to dance for me now", he orders me more than asks and I rise like being hit by a lightning. "Undress for me, Ellis. Would you do that?" he is persuasive and I can only grant his requirement.

"Yes", I'm only able to answer in monosyllables. I´m wearing my garter and lace underwear underneath the bourbon dress.

There´s music already, and I don´t bother to change it. Is slow and sexy; it´d work and I don´t have a routine prepared. I´ve stopped making routines since the first time I came here. Natural works for him, he has told me.

"Unzip me?" I ask sitting on his lap; the dress is way too form-fitting for me to move with it. He does what I request; I feel his finger hardly touching my back and I stand up. "Thank you"

And I start moving. The undone zipper gives me a little more liberty and I show William my back, letting him gaze upon my skin. My hips swing, my hands cup my nape and I sway and sway, and sway… I'm lost. This secret, lustful side of me is screaming for him to come get me… But he´s too restrained; I know he won´t and I know it´s not supposed to happen.

I´m panting when I hear him call my name and I turn around and regain the spot on his lap I was previously occupying.

"I think I want to look at you", slightly bemused, I open and close my mouth, "I have you with me all night"

"Yes", I want to cry. I haven´t felt so trapped in my whole life. He hesitates when directing his hand to cup my face, but I want him to and tell him, "It´s ok"

"I can touch you?" he´s smiling; he hardly ever smiles and I nod at his bright eyes sighing when his palm cups my cheek, his thumb softly caressing my cheekbone.

"Just… only where my skin shows", I need to keep things under control and ignore the urge of pressing my lips on his. The night has just started; we have a long way until morning.

"Ok"

Then he brushes my forehead, tracking the middle line of my face, down my nose, my lips, my chin… he stops there and I let my head fall back, so his index falls down my throat and halts just right on my collar bone.

The ceiling is high above me and I feel William shift below me and then, his other hand is on my calf, his mouth on my neck; barely touching it, but the heat radiating from him is making me sizzle.

"You told me I could touch, Ellis…", he says hoarsely not moving away and my insides curl. _Oh God…_ I can´t believe the effect he has on me, my lowest parts suddenly burn and throb. But of course… I haven´t been with a man in more than a year. "But you didn´t tell me with what", he gently pulls away and stares at my lips, slowly hoisting his mouth onto mine, "And you have the most beautiful face" I go fraught and edgy when he sprinkles my mouth with light kisses. I want to return every single one of them, but I'm frozen. "I´m sorry", he notices my body stiff as a board and immediately moves his flesh off mine.

"It-it´s ok", I rally to state; he kisses me no more, though and I feel bad. I wanted to kiss him. "Do you want me to dance?"

"Of course", he lets go my calf and gives my cheek one last stroke.

I position myself before him, and enchanted by the music and William´s stare, I leisurely free my arms of the upper section of the bourbon dress.

I´m wearing ash-colored lace tonight; I think he likes it.

Minutes later I wiggle myself out of the dress, crumpling it at my feet. I wave my hips for him. Slow, sensual, in circles, from left to right… he´s undermining the little self control I have left.

And he succeeds when slanting and handing me a rose from the vase next to him.

His eyes, serious and deep. "Wonderful, Ellis"

I say nothing, but feel that unbearable warmth in my chest and take a step to him…

Just like the last time I was here I support my hands on the headrest, flanking his head; "I´m glad you like it"; _Damn wine…_

"I always do", I smile at him, openly for the first time and he does the same. Then I remember I don´t have to go… I have to stay and I doesn´t feel like an obligation, although it´s part of the contract.

So I look down, between us, to the couch. I could do what I did last time.

Before thinking about the possible consequences, I climb on top of him, straddling him, but not really touching any part of his body.

"Last time you did that, it didn´t end well…", he utters and I bit my lip, nervous. I want to do this, even if it can cause his hand to creep up my ass. I can´t decipher if he´s being serious or just making a funny comment. He keeps quiet.

_Shit_.

"Uhm… O-ok", he´s not joking and I attempt to get off him but then he speaks with his voice filled with amusement.

"I didn´t tell you I wanted you off me"

"Oh…" I pause and stare at him; his eyes are twinkling and I find myself blushing with embarrassment. "That is what confuses me about you"

"I´m not good with people", he blurts, making me furrow. His confession takes me completely by surprise, "Don´t listen to me, Ellis… I tend to say stupid things… Whenever you´re ready"

I can´t fight the impulse of caressing his face; there´s stubble on his cheek and chin and he closes his eyes when I move my hand in the wrong way.

Why does he say that? He´s good with me… even though he´s a little cold…; he´s sweet on the inside.

Tentatively, my hand travels north and touches his hair… He´s got soft, spongy curls and I allow myself to run my fingers across his skull. He smells like 'Head and Shoulders'… I used to use that shampoo too.

"Do you realize…" William talks after minutes of me touching him in silence and he´s been scanning my face with adulation, "there´s never enough light here for me to see, what color your eyes are?"

He´s right; it´s usually dark when we´re together. "Amber"

"Dance for me" His autocratic side puts butterflies in my stomach. I´m not sure if feeling hot when being bossed around like this is healthy; but William turns me on like no one. I nod and again, trying to get up, "Here, I mean"

"Yes"

So I move, my hips floating over his, a few inches away; my arms bearing my weight on the back of the couch. I weave before him, boldly lowering myself to stop just above his hips and lifting again. His hands are confined at his sides; he won´t touch me.

He could if he wanted.

And I begin to wonder if he only likes watching me. You´ll think I'm acting like a hysteric, first not wanting him to put his hands on me and now wondering why he hasn't.

Distractedly, I bow throwing my head back, my body falling back too…

Maybe he just doesn´t want this...

And back, and back… I can´t see him any more…

My hands fly to my head, my abdomen tensing to support my body in the air…

Or maybe he just doesn´t think about me like that…

I don´t know if it´s the impact of that thought or the fact that I've been holding by body on my knees, but one of my legs gives out and my hips crush with his.

He growls.

And I curse.

_Fuck_.

I feel his erection between my legs.

I´m upside down.

_FUCK! My wig_!

I can´t believe it´s still there.

I want to sit back up, but I can´t.

And then I feel William´s body heat on my belly; and his large palm pressing between my shoulder blades, bringing me to sit straight once again.

I enfold his neck in the process, conscious about the redness on my face, my breathing hard and labored. Opening my eyes, I realize how close he is… our noses are touching. And we look at each other as if we´ve just discovered something huge.

"You ok?" his voice has never sounded sexier; maybe it´s because of the way it echoes in my mouth, I don´t know.

I can´t speak. I can´t think. All I´m aware of is his hand on my back, our hips pressing together so preciously, and his breathing hot. I don´t pull away.

His free hand cups my chin and I hold the air.

"I asked you if you were ok", this time, he presses me onto him and I nod quickly.

_Yes, I´m ok. Now kiss me_.

I want to kick myself when he brushes our mouths together. I´m sure my face must have told on me.

The kiss is as sweet as the first one he gave me a while ago. It´s tender, almost polite, the way his fingers caress my back. It doesn't last long.

He´s pulling away.

"I shouldn´t have don-"

"You´re very sweet", he is. I want to tell him. My hand finds his jaw and I hesitate before stooping for another kiss.

I think I´ve caught him by absolute surprise, because he takes a second or two to respond. Until he moves his mouth with mine and I discern how perfect we connect.

It´s a slow kiss, fleshy and greedy; he´s greedy. He´s the one thrusting his tongue inside my mouth to thrash with my flesh.

I moan. I can´t breathe. He´s taking my breath away.

And the sounds leaving my throat disappear in his wet hallow.

I think there're two sides of this man. The avaricious, dominant man; and the sweet, caring one.

I think the second one is caressing my back and shoulders. It´s body melting; I love it.

I think I want him now. I want him. _Oh, my God I want him and I shouldn´t_.

He bites my lip, I moan again, closing my eyes not to show my arousal.

But my hips betray me. I buck forward.

And William groans.

"Ellis…"

I can _feel_ him… against my panties. And I´m sure he can smell my need dripping from the lace.

This is absolutely out of control, but I can´t stop the prods and the gasps. And I certainly won´t stop his.

We grind against each other and I have to break the kiss, seeking for air. My breathing is shallow, his is hoarse mixing with snarls and lost kisses left on my chest.

I never imagined I´d end up like this, dry fucking with him.

I´ve never done this before with a man I wasn´t dating.

But I am now; shamelessly. And the whines spilling forth are the proof of the pleasure building inside me.

He ceases the movements and thrusts on me and keeps me still. I have to stifle a cry on the crook of his neck, holding so tight I´m afraid I might cut him off from air. And I wiggle my hips against him; creating so much friction he growls and buries his face between my, still, bra covered breasts.

"Ellis…" he warns me, licking my skin and I arch. I´m close and squeeze him with my thighs announcing I´m climbing higher and higher…

It continues like that. I wiggle, he pushes, we kiss… I wiggle, he thrusts, we gasp.

Suddenly, he tenses and shakes and roars.

And he comes. Right in his pants.

And I stop.

He´s breathing hard, not letting me go; catching the air.

And I think he´s calling the night.

But then he presses in me and the burning sensation comes back instantly.

"I…" I finally find my voice and he looks at me, "I…"

He kisses me again, taking me firmly in his arms, my lower part still seeking for release and I fist his shirt when I start to feel dangerously near it.

His mouth closes around my throat and sucks my skin.

I can´t believe he´s doing this… He´s giving_ me_ pleasure.

"C´mon, Ellis… What do I have to do to make you come?" I let out a small cry and surprisingly, he pinches my nipples; fast and harshly.

And I come, hard, wailing and trembling, collapsing on him, letting his arms hold me close and I struggle for breath.

"That´s right, Ellis…" he prizes my orgasm achievement with another kiss.


	4. PART I - Chapter IV

**Something from Will´s POV. Hoping to keep you interested through the chapter!**

**Again, I REALLY wanna thank Becca for proof-reading this for me... You´re awesome girl! 3**

**Aggie**

* * *

IV

I´m not sure if last night was a dream.

But I feel Ellis' hair tickling my chin and I know it was real.

I can´t believe how amazing it feels to hold her like this, so close and tight. Her bare skin makes contact with my dressed body and I run my fingers down her back. It´s so smooth it hurts. I want Ellis. I want Ellis all for myself. And I had a little of her a few hours ago.

The last time I was with a woman in that way was fifteen years ago. I was 17, I think. It´s silly saying out loud I had sex with my clothes on, but what happened last night was better than any other thing I´ve experienced.

There´re little moments I appreciate in life; usually I found there´s nothing stimulating enough, encouraging enough… the same applies to company or encounters.

When looking for someone who share a pleasing night with, most men or women think a satisfying release would be adequate to find the peace of mind they think is missing. After last night, I´ve discovered that´s completely and sufficiently wrong.

Men care about size, about how long they last, about how many screws they can have in a night. Last night I only had one, dressed and it lasted minutes. But giving Ellis an orgasm was fulfilling every aspiration I had. I´d have given her a thousand if she´d have let me.

I still can remember her shallow breathing, her hips surveying for mine, her tongue, soft, slippery… everything about her is persuasive… she did that to me. She persuaded me and she let herself fall too; when instead could have stopped me, slapped me and walked away.

She called on Jesus when she was done and looked at me with her eyes so hooded all I could wish for was to undress her and claim her body with my mouth. In its place, I whispered not to move and she obeyed, clamping around my middle.

"Did you ask to spend the night with me because you knew this might happen?"

"No", I wasn´t lying. The only reason I´d asked for her was because I was going crazy without her presence. A dance wasn´t enough, I wanted Ellis for a night and when Shelia told me it might be possible, all the hair in my body bristled and I was full of pure joy. I don´t think I've been that happy since I graduated College. "I asked for you because I wanted more than a dance"

"You got more than a dance", with seriousness, she insinuated to what had just happened and rubbed her eyes, "I´m in trouble". I remember not knowing what to think about that. Maybe the problem was the money, maybe she following her instincts. I did not dare to mention the money, only sigh and snake my arms around her waist. "You´re sweet", she complimented me once more. She kept telling me I was sweet… I think she really thinks so and doesn´t say it just to say it.

"But I'm reserved", I quoted her and her giggle was muffled, "I´m not used to being with people"

"So you said"

"I hope you can bear with my bad temper…" I´m an irritable person; a son of a bitch most of the time; probably the reason I work in research and not in the psychology field. It´s easier looking for theories to refute or testing reactions, than having my own office and patients.

"You beat up yourself, don´t you?" she pulled away to look at me, her cheeks slightly colored in the afterglow and her brow, creased. Thinking about it, I think she doesn't approve of me being so self-condemning.

"Believe me, Ellis, you don´t know…" she was one of the few people giving me a sympathy smile and hugging me as my hands caressed her back.

"Under any other conditions, I´d ask you out, William", she whispered drowsily and her head fell on my shoulder, her mouth on my neck.

The mere memory gives me chills and I can´t help but to squeeze her in my arms. She stirs and nuzzles on my chest and I chuckle.

"Good morning, Ellis", It´s early in the morning.

The clock doesn´t even announce 7. It´s unusual for me to wake up this time on a Saturday morning, but I couldn´t get to sleep properly since she´s collapsed in my arms. First because I´m not used to sharing a bed (not even a couch); and secondly because embracing this young woman sleeping next to me was so surreal, it got my head spinning.

"Ellis..." I call her name playfully and her eyes snatch open and tense before me. _Don´t be scared_. I wonder if I had that effect on her. I deeply hope not. The last thing I want is for her to be afraid of me…"Good morning"

"H-hi..." Her voice is low, as usual... It´s strange; it doesn´t match her looks. "Wh-what time is it?" she shifts a little, but my grasp is secure around her.

"Not even seven", I tilt my head and kiss her temple.

"I-I should go", putting up some resistance, Ellis manages to get rid of my hold and sits on the edge of the couch, my hand resting on her skinny shoulder.

She nervous, it´s evident; I suspect she´s crossed some imposed line. I don´t need to be an extremely gifted man to realize she doesn´t do what we did last night. I can tell she´s utterly uncomfortable and I look for something to say, anything.

"Your hair needs some care". It´s slightly rough, maybe she´ll tell me about the hairdresser or something like that… but instantly I realize I have zero tact as Ellis pulls away, gracefully but fast.

"It´s ruined". She is blushing furiously; and I´m not sure if it´s from embarrassment or if maybe I upset her with my comment. Maybe both… I don´t mean to infer that she has no money to get her hair done... I feel like a jerk. I´m a smart man, but sometimes I feel like 'moronic' would be the perfect word to describe myself.

"What color was it before, Ellis?" it´s clear it´s dyed; no one would have such black hair.

"What?"

"Your hair..."

"I..." She stammers and stands up, sleeking her short hair in the process.

"You shouldn't change anything about yourself, Ellis", I imagine how many things about herself she must have changed to start this job "You're beautiful just-"

"None of this is real, William. How do you know I´m beautiful?" She seems frustrated, almost hurt and I want nothing but to kiss her senselessly. She´s right, though and I frown.

"Then show me the real you", adamantly I get up and stand behind her, watching her slide her dress up her hips.

"You paid for this"

"I paid for _you_", I refuse to be kept in the dark. I _need_ to know.

"I can´t do that, I´m sorry", She´s determinate and I know she won´t give in. "I should go"

"Don´t you want-"

"I was supposed to be gone before six"

"Let me go grab something..." I stand up and reach for my wallet. I´m not sure if this is the right thing to do but I take $200 and fold the bills. "This is for-"

"No", she´s shaking her head, half dressed, and her are eyes moving madly from my hand to my face.

"But we-"

"No. I don´t want your money"

"It´s only fai-" I know she needs the money.

"I´m not a whore, William; what happened last night...it just happened. I don´t do that. And I don´t get paid for things I don´t do"

I nod, getting the message; she´ll forget this and is telling me to do the same.

"I´m sorry... I don´t mean to offend you"

"It´s ok". But she´s as pale as ever and finishes dressing herself.

"Have a coffee before leaving", I said and she shakes her head, smiling in appreciation, "I´m not asking you, Ellis. Have a coffee"

"Why don´t you go back to sleep?" she asks gently, dismissing my plea.

I feel a mixture of annoyance and desire I can´t explain. "Come here", She hesitates before walking to me and I flush her against my body by her wrist. "You´ll have a coffee and a croissant with me before leaving". I state and drag her to the kitchen.

"William-"

"What?" I snap abruptly and she jerks. _Crap. I have terrible manners sometimes…_

"I... I have to go". I want to keep her with me, at any cost so I give her the $200. "I told you I don´t want-"

"This is for having breakfast with me"

"What? No! No..." her eyes show me horror.

"It´s my money…" I´ve spent more than $1500 in her and I´d spend more if that means being with her. Truth to be told, I don´t want to pay anymore for her company. I want to see her without makeup, without that exoticism decking her; I want to see her at daylight, wearing jeans and a normal T-shirt.

"I´ll stay, keep your money", It´s my turn to blink in surprise.

"Take the money, Ellis", I insist, shaking the bills and she´s outraged.

"No", She´s firm and I grin at her stubbornness. I like this about her; very much.

"I want to help you", _Can´t you see it_? I don´t want her to do this to make her living.

"That´s very sweet, but you helped enough"

"Take the money", I repeat and her eyes shine more than usual. _No… _I curse myself, not believing I have this little predicament.

"I said no", she hisses and I drop it immediately, having opposite feelings about her tone. People usually take what I say and she doesn´t; her refusal seduces me, It´s simple and plain. "I´ll have that coffee now if you don´t mind. I have things to do"

"Meeting other clients?" jealousy strikes me; I hate the idea of her getting undressed for someone else that's not me.

"That´s none of your business", She spats and we furrow and then she sighs, "But no, not meeting other clients"

I smile triumphally. _Yes!_

"Where are you from, Ellis?" I ask quietly while making the coffee; I want to know more about her.

"Virginia", she says simply.

"You´re a long way from home, Dorothy"

She breathes a giggle and takes a bite of the croissant. "Yes. Far away"

"Why did you come to New York?"

"To dance", it´s the first time she has answered my questions; I believe her, "But I broke my ankle and since then I couldn't dance like before. So I quit and enrolled myself into College"

"That´s what you pay with the money you make?", now it makes sense. I´ve heard about former students at Campus who actually worked as exotic dancers. I kind of felt bad for them at the time, but never over though the matter; I always thought it was their choice too. Luckily for me, none of them were my students or worked with me in the field.

With Ellis, it´s different; but it´s hard for me to imagine this was her last chance.

"And the rent and food"

"How much money do you need to pay school, ren-?"

"I have a scholarship"

She must be very smart to have one. Not every student does. I nod, impressed.

"That explains a lot", I observe her have her coffee and clean her mouth with the napkin; the bright kitchen gives the appearance that she´s incredibly pale, almost like an angel. But then I meet the shadow on her eyelids, dark and smoky bringing up the amber of her eyes and she looks fiery.

She stares at me. And I stare back.

"It´s hard for me to believe this the only job you could get", I can´t control the flow of thinking from becoming words that reach her ears. _Fuck_. I should be estranged from society.

She´s struggling to keep her face unexpressive. I´ve upset her. Again. "When you run out of money and have no more food in the house it's this or being evicted"

"Is just hard for me to believe no one would hire you", she´s too young to be doing this; if you think about it it´s not really fair.

"May I use your bathroom?"

She´s seriously upset and I feel like the biggest fool. I don´t have a tendency to feel like that; I usually give a rat´s ass about people´s feelings; but I was smitten with her. Simple as that.

Moments later, Ellis comes back; her manners more composed. Silently, she sits and drinks her coffee.

"I don´t mean to upset you, Ellis", I stroke the back of her hand and she nods. I think she means it.

We finish our breakfast in silence; me reading the paper, enjoying the company she gave me.

"Oh..."

"What?" She asks when I groan and close the New York Times, frustrated.

"Shares", I say, not really wanting to bring up the fact I lost almost $5000. I´m just a small investor, but I like keeping an eye to the Stock Market.

"Sorry. Maybe you shouldn´t spend your money on superfluous things..."

I think she´s teasing me and I look at her, the makeup intact, the smile on her lips and I know she is. I´m not usually teased. She amuses me.

"Well, I happen to have some money. I can spend it on whatever or whoever I want", I imply the $200… she could use it. Maybe save it…

"I won´t take the money", she reminds me, not even looking at me.

"What if I tip you?" a tip means I liked what she did.

"I wouldn´t take any", _God, this girl is willful_!

"Why not? You need the money..."

"I´ll go now", She says suddenly and I almost fall off the stool. I can´t seem to realize when is time to stop, maybe because internally I hope she´d give in, just like everyone else does.

"Let me call you a cab"

"I´ll take one downstairs, I´m sure Ernie can help me get one"

"Ernie?" I have no idea who is she talking about.

"The doorman..." She informs me as if it´s the most obvious thing in the world and I feel like an idiot. This apartment has been my home for 8 years and I don´t even know that the old man at the entrance is called Ernie.

"Right..."

"You didn´t know his name?" her head rolls to the side, her eyes locked with mine. I can´t read her expression, but she looks stunning.

"I told you I´m not good with people"

"You did..." Her gaze drops to the floor. I don´t know why but it breaks my heart; and that´s not easy... I have a heart of stone. That´s why I´m not good with people, I haven't been treated well, especially by my family… And if family can do that to you, others can do things much worse. "I wonder why you said that…" she speaks low, but her voice is so soft and confused.

"I wonder many things about you, Ellis... For instance..." I look at her; she´s chewing the inside of her lip, "Who named you Ellis?"

"What?"

Now she´s panicking and I get confirmation that Ellis is not her name. I want to kick myself for believing she had told me something authentic. After all, she was right before... Nothing about her is real; except for what she causes in me...; the heart beating and the need to hold her. I bet she´d make me laugh... And I hardly ever do.

"Who choose Ellis; Mom or Dad?" My jaw is dislocated when the question floats shaded with irony and she whispers a barely audible 'sorry' but doesn´t tell me her real name.

"I told you-"

"I know you did", I interrupt her; I feel cheated, although I know what she does, I should have known how things really were.

"I should go".

I don´t stop her. I´m too upset with myself right now. I´m rarely interested in women except for anything more than sex. It´s funny how Ellis is just the kind of girl I´d spend the night with... You see, single woman in their early thirties (my age) don´t look for a one night stand guy. They are desperate for a relationship and I tend to avoid those. Women like Ellis, though, they don´t care. They are a generation younger, uninhibited, sex is their thing. That is why I choose women her age: because they have no interest in me calling the next day or not. I know it´s a simplification, but that´s usually how it works... It´s not hard to find some lonely soul in New York at night...

But with Ellis (well... her... I don´t know her name) is completely different, I realize. Leaving aside the obvious sexual tension, I want her with me all the time. Her eyes are the kindest ones I´ve ever seen... She makes me feel appreciated and I trust her, even though she´s lied... I know she´d never lie to me if we would have met in different circumstances.

"Good bye", I mutter and she caresses my face.

"I need to remain anonymous… To protect myself", she gives me an explanation I don´t demand, "have a good day, William", and stands on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek. But I move my face and press my mouth on hers.

"You don´t have to protect yourself from me", from such short distance, I can see all the freckles on her cheeks and nose; also I notice her light brownish eyebrows, thin and feminine. "I´d never hurt you"

She sniffs and I kiss her again. But she breaks the kiss gently. "Please, William..."

"I´m sorry"

"You´re not", She´s smiling though and I shiver when she spats my arm.

"I have an appointment, Ell-", I stop myself and she blushes. "I don´t know what to call you"

"Call me whatever you want" _Oh that voice..._ She is so sexy sometimes.

"I want to call you by your real name"

"Have a good day, William", she wishes me for the second time and takes a step backwards.

"See you soon"

I watch her walk through the corridor and call the elevator. She´s looking to her hands, pinching her finger pads.

I need to know… so I jog to her.

"Baby!", she looks at me, I'm standing right next to her, her shoulder glued to my chest, my hand on her lower back, "You have to tell me… you have to tell me what to call you", I´m desperate.

"You can call me baby", she presses her lips on my chest and the elevator is here, "Bye, William"

"Bye, baby", I muster to say before the doors close and she shyly waves her hand at me.


	5. PART I - Chapter V

**Have the feeling you´ll like this update... :)**

**as usual, I´d like to mention Becca, who´s been an amazing proof-reader and super encouraging! **

**Aggie**

* * *

V

Sometimes I think I dreamt what happened last Friday night.

Everything, absolutely everything was out of this world.

He was out of this world. I´ve never had such a connection with a man before. And I don't know anything about him, only that he´s one of the most self-despising men I've ever talked to.

That´s probably the only thing I don´t like about him, but then again, it seems to drag me even closer to him. I think he needs to be taken care of, to be loved.

My job is supposed to have that covered; but, I can´t pretend with William. I do care about him, more than I should; despite his snappy and aloof exterior, I can´t help to find the tender, shy, sweet (as I always tell him) side to him.

It´s driving me crazy, I´m usually not like this.

It embarrasses me. Everything embarrasses me; what I do for a living and what I did last Friday with William.

I told Shelia I didn´t do that, that I was only a dancer, but I ended up riding him; clothes on.

The torture; I mean the clothes. I wanted them off. I wanted to make love to him.

In the spur of the moment, I almost told him to call me by my name. Hearing it roll off his lips would´ve been just perfect. I wish he knew my name.

I´d date him and I told him so when we were done. A kiss was his response and then we were asleep. Maybe I should have kept that to myself.

You know, the whole problem with taking a chance with a client is how little we know about them.

The agency has all their information, that´s how they make sure we are safe (or that´s what Shelia told me and I chose to believe it). Shelia and Tony know where we are all the time. We´re supposed to call them before and after seeing every client; that way they keep an eye on us and know exactly how much time we are with them so they can have their part of the money.

It´s only fair, if you think about it.

The thing is I don´t want William´s money, I only want to be with him; but that includes giving Shelia the money he´d pay for my company and I´d be with him for free.

The phone rings around 5 and I take Shelia's call. I know it´s her calling to tell me 'Friday´s Client' has booked me for the night. I smile like a school girl and she warns me about him. She knows he likes me and I'm afraid she might find out what happed last week.

"After seeing him, go to 42nd and 9th at midnight. There´s a bachelor party there", she informs me a little more coolly than usual.

"Ok", I thought we´d spend the night together… But of course, a night with me is $800.

I only have one hour with him tonight and I'm not crazy about the idea, but I have a quick dinner, change into a floral summer dress, but not before clipping my nude garter belt on, and sliding a pair of matching stockings up my legs.

It´s weird sneaking out of Mrs. Levoutsky´s house like this; she has this big house uptown, and an entire wing of that house which has been uninhabited since her daughter died. Then I came into scene and I've been living here for four years now. She commented that I´ve been going out a lot lately, but of course, how could she imagine I dance to pay the rent? I couldn´t tell her… explaining to her why I´m wearing a short black wig every Friday and Saturday night would be utterly complicated and revealing. I prefer she doesn´t see me leaving or coming back in the mornings. She´d be so disappointed in me. I myself am disappointed. And Mrs. Levoutsky cares enough about me not to give me a lecture on the wrongness of what I'm doing. But I care and respect her enough not to abuse our friendly relationship and be late with the rent.

That´s why, when I hear her bedroom door closing I tiptoe down the stairs and sneak out. I don´t like lying to her; but I have to, for now.

William´s building is located in one of the finest neighborhoods in town, in the Upper West Side. The lobby is composed of mainly marble, ceramic statues and large wall length mirrors; Ernie´s presence matches the clarity of the construction and he greets me when opening the door as soon as he sees me approaching the main entrance.

"Good evening, Miss. How are you?"

"Hello, Ernie. I´m very good, how are you?"

"I´m good myself, miss, thank you", I think he knows what I do every weekend I come. After all he has only seen me here at night. But I don´t know… I've never dressed to draw attention.

When I knock on the door, William answers emotionless, inviting me to go in. As always, the lights are dim, the music low; there´s a bottle of wine on the table, next to a crystal bowl with strawberries.

"Good evening", he says coldly and I kiss his cheek.

"Hello, William", I really like his perfume tonight, "Are you ok?"

There´s something about his air that catches my attention (besides his detached greeting); he looks sad.

"I want you to dance", he sits on the couch, like he does every night. There´s an urgency in his voice, causing my jaw to drop open at his boorish words.

"I...Uhm, ok", I turn the music on and face him, unbuttoning the front of my dress. I want to cry. But I pucker my lips and fix my eyes on his knees. I was excited to see him; now all I want to do is run through that door and hide from him. I can´t meet his stare; so I show him my back, allowing my dress to plunge to my ankles.

"Who are you meeting tonight?" I hear him ask and I hesitate before moving again.

"No one", I murmur and look at him over my shoulder, walking backwards to him, my hips never ceasing their seductive movements.

"So why were you booked for tonight?" he asks again, rudely; I furrow. _What_?

"I only have a bachelor party", I don´t understand what he is talking about, "but later"

"I was told you were fully booked tonight", I can´t dance anymore.

"I-I…" I have no idea what to tell him. I can´t believe Shelia has said such thing… surely they make more money with me entertaining two parties than one client alone…

"You´re not taken, then?" his hand reaches for mine to spin me around and I immediately succumb to his touch.

"No… "

"What time do you have to go?" I think I understand the source of his distress and it swells my chest.

"I have to be somewhere else at 12"

"I want you here the whole night", he states firmly and pulls me to him. I gasp, landing on his chest; his pecs hard and defined, hard like stone, beneath my palms.

"William, I-"

"Call me Will", he requires softly and I nod.

"Will", his name tastes sugary on my lips and I lean forward, just barely.

"Yes", I feel his hand on my waist. He touches me and I don´t stop him. And most importantly, he doesn't stop himself. I breathe sharply.

"I want to tell you something", I speak low with my Greta Garbo style and touch his now relaxed face, "Can I tell you something?"

"Yes"

"Even though what happened the other night wasn´t supposed to…" I´m blushing feverishly, "I really enjoyed it"

"So did I", he leaves a feather kiss on my cheek and my eyes flicker close.

"I thought about something too", I deliver sheepishly and he looks at me with fiery eyes. So I stand up and bring him to his feet as well. He´s disconcerted and looks around as if there was a hidden camera someplace around the living room. "Would you dance with me?"

He says nothing as I guide his hand to my waist and wrap my arms around his neck; I´m asking him to slow dance with me in my sexy lingerie.

"I… I´m not good at this", he utters and my arms fall to his pecs. I discover there´s another side of him I wasn´t familiarized with. A little boy; he looks lost.

"You don´t have to if you don´t want…" maybe I´m asking too much. I´m his for an hour; I have no right to request anything, I keep repeating to myself, over and over although I am way too far from the 'whore' philosophy.

"It´s not that", he coughs up and my hands spasm against his torso at the abrupt change of mood. "It´s…", then his voice tempers, "I never learned how to"

"It´s easy…" I encourage him gently, "You can follow me"

"If this is what you have planned…" he´s not convinced at all and I release him, feeling rejected.

"I don´t plan what I´ll do every time I come…" I almost sound hurt; almost. He´s obviously reluctant to my idea, but that´s not what bothers me. I think it´s the fact he´s thought about me like someone who would satisfy his cravings. But then, the image of him pleasuring me last Friday assaults me. I´m so confused.

I still feel his hands on me, warm and motionless; I´m gathering the courage to look at him. But he´s quick and discontented lifting my chin almost with violence. "Be my lead", it´s his way of apologizing and I encircle his neck with my arms.

With the rhythm I guide our bodies closer, his abdomen a slab of muscle against mine, his thumb moving in delicious slow circles on the little skin between my underwear and the garter belt.

Daringly, his thigh slinks between mines and I grind on him, wagging my hips against his, deliberately slow, my not too long nails scratching his skull; his hands, moving to the curve of my behind, fingers stretching, signifying the lust-ridden course the dance was taking.

"I don´t like suspenders", I admit murmuring, feeling his fingers toying with the clasps. "I feel trapped" It´s my invitation for him to take them off.

He does eventually, letting the lace item fall to the floor, and I clench onto him. The silence is agonizing, only our breathing is present and I look at him; to his darkened, penetrating eyes. I sway my hips and he closes the distance between them, an opportunity I take to cup his face.

"You´re a strange man", I said a little shakily, his skin is warm and recently shaved, "A very strange man, William". My fingertips move with delicacy across his face; through his jaw, strong and sharp, on his chin, cute with a Kirk Douglas dimple, up his cheekbone to his eyelids, deep, lost puppy eyes.

"I´m a bookworm", he says as if that´d explain something, but I think I get what he´s trying to say.

"Is that why you said you´re not good with people?" my caresses don´t stop and he sighs, long and profoundly.

"Among other reasons, yes", he´s quiet now, but touching me so gently I can barely register what my hips are doing to his. I want him. I don´t want him to feel odd, or whatever he´s feeling now…

"You´re good to me"

"I´m an ass to you", he admits eluding my eyes for the first time.

"You snap sometimes", I trail cautiously, "But I can see you try not to", I do. He always looks remorseful after speaking coldly to me. You might think I let men mistreat me, but I don´t. Just by observing Will I can see he´s trying; I appreciate that. I know not every man is perfect; he´s not perfect. "That´s what makes you sweet"

"I… ", his head shakes and lets out another sigh. "I wish I had you all night"

"I have something to do before continuing", I suddenly let him know as I pull away and look for my purse where my cell and something else is, "I´ll be right back"

I leave him standing there, flustered and I disappear into the kitchen while dialing Shelia´s number.

"Emma? Are you ok?" she picks up instantly.

"Hello, Shelia. Yes, I´m ok. I wanted to tell you I´m back home"

"What? So early? Something happened-"

"Oh, no!" I fake a giggle and extend the lie, "The client had a last minute call and left. He was waiting until I get there to tell me. So I´m back home now"

"Oh… ok", I´m praying she buys the tale.

"So I wanted to let you know that… ", I need to stop saying 'so'.

"Ok, red… see you tomorrow", Shelia sounds disappointed.

"See you tomorrow…" I come back to the living room, where William is drinking some of his wine, "Sorry about that"

"Reporting to your boss?" his voice is bitter and I cough, hoping he´d look at me. I want to give something to him; and then something else.

"Something like that", I want to surprise him by the end of the night.

Silence. "I see", damn his moodiness. There must be no vacancy in the sweet side of him tonight.

"Do you want me to dance?" I hate asking that. I wish he would just kiss me.

"With me?", I keep quiet at his question, not sure if he´s annoyed, surprised or what; so eventually, I shrug and in two large strides he´s before me, clawing my face with his fingers. "I asked you something"

"Yes, with you", I must look like an abandoned Bambi, because soon his lips seal with mine and I´m kissing him with passion.

"Dance", he orders and I find myself aroused and panting at his sudden change of behavior. He shouldn't be allowed to slip into his authoritarian slide tonight; I find it too sexy for my own good.

"Y-yes", I ripple all my body against his; it´s the only chance I have, actually. I´m trapped between him and behind the couch.

"Do I scare you?"

"You…" I consider my words… Scared wouldn´t be accurate, "You startle me"

He grins for a moment; I think the technicalities amuse him and there´s suavity and gentleness in his next caresses.

I don´t stop him; I won´t stop him from now on and his fingers travel across my collarbone, to my shoulders to fondle with the straps of my bra. I kiss the dimple on his chin; it´s a wet kiss, encouraging and seductive, and soon, his hand moves on my chest, unexpectedly freeing my breast from the lace cups hiding them.

_You can read me so well, William_.

I gasp something that´s a moan but both a sigh and his tongue dips inside, flavoring me in long leisurely licks.

"Your mouth is exquisite", he flatters, torturing my nipples between his fingers; instantly, my back arches to him, holding myself on the couch when my knees wobble, I realize how little restrain is left in me.

My eyes widen and darken looking at him; I might look uncertain because he´s pulling away and my mouth opens to speak.

"I know you´re not a whore", he utters stroking my face, "and I know you don´t do this"

"I want to", I find myself admitting and his mouth is on mine again, hard and intensely. He´s got me trapped with his hips, slightly rotating them, and drawing out of me the most foreign and sensual sounds I´ve made. I don´t do this; I don´t sleep with men like this. I don´t expose myself this way. But the wig, the makeup, all this show I´ve put fourth allows me to act this way. I´m hidden, I´m a different person during the night. Following my instincts is easier with him though, I feel protected and at the same time I want to reveal myself to him. I can´t and it aches.

I discover Will´s ferocity when he tugs my lower lip and mumbles in the most erotic way, "I´m so obsessed with you"

His words elicit a whimper revealing how helpless I am against him and I pull his shirt open to counteract my whimpers; the buttons fly everywhere and he uses his strong arms to lift me from my behind, forcing me to circle my legs around him.

"Christ..." I feel his hardness beneath his suit pants and swig my hips on him, almost masturbating myself with his length. My struggled breath warms my face as it ricochet off his skin.

"I want you". He bites my neck and walks me to his bedroom, releasing me gently on the mattress. "I want to rip your clothes off". Hooking his fingers on the bra straps Will yanks and releases them; the stretchy material slaps my skin and I moan, falling on my back.

"O-ok"

"Do you want it too?" I nod, unable to speak anymore, but he cups my most secret spot, pressing hard and the threat in his voice makes me wetter. "I asked you something"

"Y-yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, William. Rip my clothes off. Take me", I´m panting like crazy. I´m out of my skin, aroused to a point I don´t recognize myself. Me and me only unclip my bra and toss it to the floor, as he slides my underwear down my legs, leaving me completely exposed to his eyes and mercy.

Slowly, he reaches to his pants buttons and zipper and slides them down, taking his boxers off in the process.

"Oh God..." He´s... The biggest man I´ve ever seen; but of course I have only one man to compare him with.

"I want you so badly", hastily, he reaches a metallic wrap and uses his teeth to break it. I watch him slide the condom down his manhood and automatically, my tongue is licking my lips; I´m so hungry for him.

"Me too"

Bearing his weight on his palms, Will lowers his hips, lifting and spreading one of my legs wider bringing it to his shoulder as he rubs himself on me. "You´re soaking"

"Y-yes". I am and my other leg envelopes him. My folds are glistening with the need for him.

If I have some decency left… I can´t find it. I don´t want to find it, I´m bewitched by his greediness, by his eyes watching me biting my lip as the tip of his hardened member brushes my entrance. He spreads me wider and I moan, frustrated.

"Please..." I´m hot; I feel so hot, the pulsation between my legs hasn´t ceased since the moment his mouth claimed mine. "I want you"

Firmly but slowly, he slides his shaft into my tightened muscles, I cry and he stops.

It has been so long...

"Honey, you-"

I´m not a virgin; but he makes me feel like one.

"It´s been a year since I-"

"Oh God…" He kisses me hard, pinching the flesh of my inner thigh, pushing himself all the way inside me. "You´re delicious"

"Oh...oh..." I can´t cope with the greatness of him sliding in me, feeling an oddly luscious soreness as he pushes just past my limits; it´s mind-blowing. I move with him, our eyes locked on each other as the pleasure spreads from the place we´re connected.

Leaning forward, pining my arms above my head he watches my face contorting in satisfaction.

"It f-feels good", I purr against his mouth as his pumps become deeper, longer, wilder... and I breathe faster and unevenly after every stroke his flesh makes in me.

He´s struggling for breath, his eyes so hooded I shiver; his raw side is on display… I had no idea he could be this way… this primal, this tempestuous. He arouses mixed feelings in me… I´m not used to such explosion of intensity. But I want him. I want him all over me, holding me, kissing me…And now he´s too far… _Ugh…_

I think he´s seen my eyebrows wavering, because immediately, he slows down and crushes his body on mine; my nipples rubbing against his chest, "You´re adorable", he tells me and I restrain a sob as he thrust unhurriedly in me again. "Beautiful", he licks my mouth and I ripple my hips, missing the previous powerful friction.

"Will…" his tongue teases mine, to finally meet in a scandalous kiss, "Oh God… do that again", I beg, wiggling my lower half, feeling his fingers scratching the now tender flesh on my thigh.

"This?" fast and hard, he rams into me, eliciting a pitched cry from me.

Welcome back, primitive man. I´m utterly shocked and tempted by him.

"Fu-yes", He does it again, my body meeting his, almost in a violent way and his breathing becomes gruff, thick and faster. And he slams into me again and again and again… and I feel his shaft tense and hard between my walls. My climax is close… I´m burning, I can barely breathe. The spot where our bodies join is on fire, "It´s so good…_sogood_", I sob going into ecstasy, starting to squeeze him.

"Come on…" his command is rough, demanding as my insides clench around him, an orgasm exploding through me, starting with the ecstatic spasms of my core and radiating outward until I´m trembling all over.

It´s the most delicious frenzy my body has succumbed to.

I´m too overwhelmed to register Will following me; only his entire weight collapsing on top of me, his mouth wet and hot on the little skin behind my ear, his voice raspy and seductive.

"You´re exquisite"

Sloppy kisses are left; on his lips, under his chin, on his eyelids, on his chest…

I want to kiss him until dawn… And so does he; he tells me so. And I smile, widely, still all in.

After silence and lying on my belly, his hand travelling up and down my spine, I realize I should check on the time. _Shit_.

11:30.

_Double shit_.

I have to go.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" I ask turning around, my naked chest on his face, his stare dark and dangerous. He wants to do it again and so do I.

"You have to-"

"Yes", I can´t look at him when I hate myself like this, and it´s ridiculous. He´s supposed to be just my client; although it´s obvious he´s something else to me.

"Of course", reluctantly, he releases me and I rush to the bathroom. I can´t believe the wig remained in its place after having such a ride…

In less than five minutes I'm out. I only washed my body, desperate and grudgingly needing to remove the smell of sex; to my shame I discover I'm sore.

He´s waiting in his pajamas; he's not looking at me, no smile on his face, no nothing actually.

I reapply my makeup, and search for something in my purse.

Eventually, his gaze lifts and meets mine, the envelope he gave me when I arrived is held in my hand. "I don´t want this", there is $250 there. I can´t take it.

"What?" abruptly, he stands and walks to me, decisively.

"I don´t want this", I can´t believe I'm doing this.

"You need the money. Take it", he looks scared and then upset, bordering anger.

"No", a ghost of a smile casts my features and he cups my face, the exasperation still tinting his eyes.

"That´s yours, you _need_ that"

"You told me you knew I was not a whore and what I did was done with no intention of having money between us"

"You´ll eat with that money", he scolds me, not taking the envelope and I try not to feel miffed about his insinuation.

"It makes me feel cheap. I don´t want it"

"Stop"

"No, you stop!" Christ, I need to get a grip. "I don´t want your money anymore. It´s wrong", he frowns at me, this time deeper, I don´t think he gets it, "it´s not fair, me taking your money when I want to spend time with you", I blurted, frustrated he hasn´t seen my point.

I think I´ve caught him by absolute surprise, because he says nothing more. I feel like an idiot. I should have kept my mouth shut.

Tonight is the first time he walks me to the first floor, the little journey in the elevator is hushed… almost uncomfortable. I don´t know if I´ve insulted him by not taking the money, but I felt more insulted by his insistence.

We stand in the lobby; Ernie watching us, pretending not to. Will looks awkward because of the old man's snooping and I realize a woman mustn´t be a regular visit for him.

For a moment, he gives me silence. I think I've scared him, but I try not to beat myself up over it. I´ll know what happened next Friday.

"I, uhm, I should go now"

Giving me no time to turn around, he grabs me by the elbow and takes my mouth with his, "I don´t know what´s wrong with me when you´re around"

I don´t know what to say; "You´re not good for the business, William", I whisper the lowest joke, but he doesn´t smile and I caress his face. "I have to go"

"I´ll see you", the dismiss sounds authoritative, a certainty; I blush.

"Yes"

"Bye, baby"

"Bye"

-xx-

I get home a few minutes after 1, breathing hard and sweating.

It´s a cold chest oppressing sweat.

Fear does that to me. I´ve run the last 10 blocks across West Village in these damn heels and sprained my ankle just before climbing the stairs in the threshold. I can´t breathe, I´m shaking and the stickiness of my hand causes the door to slip from my hold and slam hard when closing it.

I should have known something like this would happen... The banisters work to support my weight, but I let myself slide down the wood and sit on the floor, tears don´t let me see properly and my sobs echo in the silent hallway.

The sting on my cheekbone is stronger now and I´m sure it´s already getting purple after that beast's large hand slapped my face with ferocity sending me to the floor, to Katrina´s feet. The poor woman had no clue what to do and I ended up locking myself in the dressing room, collecting my things and running away.

I should have never accepted his tip. I should have stayed at Will´s. And I cry, miserable, not hearing the timber floor creaking under Mrs. Levoutsky old feet.

"Who are-", her voice causes me to jump and get up in a rush; instantly the lights are on and she´s holding a baseball bat.

"Emma?" By reflex I take my wig off, my curls falling jumbled around me cheeks.

"I-I..." There is no proper explanation for my makeup running down my face or my wrinkled dress. No explanation for my sore expression.

"What the hell happened to you, kid?" The old woman drops the bat and walks to me; her white hair braided beautifully, her eyes shaded with concern while taking my face between her hands.

"I-I´m sorry, Mrs. Levoutsky", I´m a complete mess, I don´t know what to tell her, so I come up with the lamest excuse, "I didn´t mean to wake you up-"

"Emma what is this?" she asks cautiously looking at my cheek and down to the hidden wig behind my back.

"It´s... uhm…" I can´t seem to lie to her; she´s truly worried and I´m so shattered, "It´s how I pay you the rent Mrs. Levoutsky". I admit ashamed, tears flowing down my face. I shake in her arms when she holds me, motherly, and caresses my hair.

"Shhh sweetheart, it´s ok"

"No... No it´s not ok; I´m so sorry", I cry helplessly, this woman has done nothing but help me and I´ve lied to her.

"Emma, we need to put some ice on that pretty face of yours", I nod and she lets me go, seriousness casting her wrinkled face, "and talk about this, calmed and rationally"

"Ok"

* * *

**This is the ending of part two. **

**The second part will be here in a couple of days! Thoughts so far...?**


	6. PART II - Chapter I

**Hello, everybody! **

**I just want to say thank you for your amazing reviews! I´m glad you´re liking the story so far. **

**This second part will be a little different from the first one... I still hope you find it as interesting!**

**SECOND PART.**

* * *

I

September and the colored leaves gathering in every street corner announce the time to go back to College.

I´m glad summer is over. I don´t think I´ve ever wanted classes to start this much before.

I´m glad I am the Emma I was before things were ruined.

I´m glad I never have to wear that awful wig again.

It´s funny how what it was the most amazing night of my life could turn into such a disaster in a little less than an hour.

You know what my intentions were for the next Friday I´d meet Will? Show up in his apartment way before our 'date' with Chinese and a movie. I was enthralled.

I couldn´t do any such thing, of course. My eye was black for a week and turned green the subsequent one. And there was the tiny little fact that I'd run away and called Shelia the other day, in a river of tears, and proclaimed that I was leaving the agency. I threw the money at her feet when I gathered the courage to take a bus to the little office and show her what that bastard had done to me.

Protection my ass.

Sometimes, when it´s hard for me to get some decent sleep, I dream about his hands tugging at my underwear; his perspiring face and the wicked grin when I only kept telling him to let go of me…

I felt so… dirty, so…objectified; reduced to less than clay which he could knead at his pleasure.

I won´t denigrate myself to that ever again.

However, the pity I saw in Mrs. Levoutsky´s eyes the night she found me in the hallway was a clear, crystalline sign I had already done that. The scars were deep and noticeable. I noticed them and still do.

Call me exaggerated, I only worked a summer for them, but in that short time I undressed for more men than in my few years of sexual activity.

I intend to leave this summer buried in forgetfulness, but I´m a resilient young woman and plan to take the most advantage of that. I learned something about me.

I learned people can surprise you, such as Mrs. Levoutsky did.

She took me into her house in exchange that I would work for her; as an assistant or something. I´d do errands for her and help her with the house as she refused to let a stranger in. A woman my age, she said, needs things to be taken care of before the Grim Reaper comes.

I remember telling her that she was talking nonsense, that she would live plenty more years. But then I found out Mrs. Levoutsky is gravely ill. She´s got lung cancer.

"Smoking two packs of cigarettes a day has its consequences", she warned me with a smile that broke my heart.

The insistence with which she asked me to accept was indisputable; so I agreed. She wouldn´t let me go back to what I was doing and I didn´t want to either.

There was one thing circling my mind.

William.

After what happened I couldn't drag my feet to his street and ask Ernie if he was home. The shame was too strong and the bruise on my face too black to go unnoticed.

So I hid. Technically I didn´t, because he had no way to find me; he had (has) no idea who the girl he met every Friday was.

And thinking about it, carefully, almost obsessively, I came to wonder who in their right mind would be interested in someone who stripes for the living. No one. And even less someone like him; someone cultured, wealthy and as handsome as him.

No; it´s crazy. The more I think about it, the less logic I find.

But the thing is William intrigues me; deeply. And I don´t want _just_ to repeat the incredible night we spent together. There were certain things he said that still come back to my mind. I need to understand what they meant and I need to sooth whatever is turbulent in him...

In a point I think it´s not healthy for me to keep thinking about him. About Dark and Smooth; he is both. And I'm convinced the Smooth emerged when he was with me. I want to believe that. Let me, please…

-XX-

On Monday morning, I say goodbye to Mrs. Levoutsky (telling her I´ll go by the bank after classes) and take the bus to campus. I´ve been lucky enough to only have to assist three days a week, which leaves me time to do some job searching again. I was thinking about something part-time, but Mrs. Levoutsky told me about a young couple, friends of hers, who were looking for a nanny.

"I wonder why on Earth you didn´t come to me instead of going to that despicable place", she told me, half regretful, half scolding at me. I shrugged and kissed her cheek before leaving. I was three minutes late already.

Hissing a curse I sneak into the empty classroom just a minute before the professor enters. I´m red and heated and take a seat in the highest row of the chairs, where I can get a better view of the screen.

Mr. Clayton is supposed to be one of the finest professors on campus, that´s why I signed up to take this course again and not another one. He´s the head of the Research and Laboratory Department; and the Director of the most expensive and prestigious PhD course in School. I´m planning to ask for a half scholarship, I'd like to try to be admitted into the program.

The typical murmuring throng hushes when the man standing behind the desk raises his head; his brow creased while scanning the assembly hall. His tall body half casted by the blue-ish light of the cannon slides

That is definitely not Mr. Clayton.

That´s William.

Tall, handsome and serious William.

I go pale and the nerves make my hands shaky and sweaty.

_Oh my God_.

This can´t be actually happening.

If there was a place and a moment where I wasn´t wishing to find him, that place would be this.

"Just in case someone is wondering if you are in the right class, this _is_ Method and Psychology Validation", his voice is deep and resounds in every pair of ears in the room. I think the audience has lost its voice. His presence is strong and no one dares to speak, "My name is William Schuester and I´ll be in charge of this course. I´m sorry to disappoint you if you were expecting Mr. Clayton", by the way he´s reshuffling the papers on his desk, I can tell he´s saying that just because. "I don´t call the roll, I don´t care if you come to my class or not; I only care about the field essay you´ll have to leave on my desk on October the 16th. There´s no bibliography, only the authors I´ll mention during classes. I don´t like interruptions, so I´ll only say this once: put your phones in silent mode or turn them off. Questions?"

No one has any. Or if they do, no one dares to ask a thing.

"How to eliminate polluting variables…"

The class ends after three hours of a detailed exposition of last summer's research and I collect my bag, head down, and walk with the crowd on my way out, praying he doesn´t see me. But I feel exposed, observed by everyone around me, blushing and almost breathing so hard he might hear me.

But William is too busy texting someone, so his eyes never leave the screen. I don´t know whether to feel relief or disappointed.

I don´t feel special anymore. He made me feel special every time he looked at me.

Now I´m just one more student he has no interest in. It´s depressing and at the same time, I know I can breathe easy… God knows what would happen if he recognizes me.

-XX-

Going to Campus is Hell.

I can´t seem to get enough sleep the night before a class. It´s a mixture of fear and anxiety what assaults my rest and has me dragging my feet across the hallways.

"How would you verify there´s a validation problem in the instrument you´re using?" The class goes mute again, just like every time William asks a question; and from my seat I can distinguish a clear frustrated sigh leaving his lungs.

"I´d use another instrument which measures the same variable I´m interested in and compare both results. If there´s a validation problem there should be a difference between them", put yourself in his shoes; if I was in front of a class, not getting any participation would be the worst that could happen; that´s why I speak, timidly, my voice barely audible.

"What´s your name?" I don´t think he can see me well. The room is semi-dark because of the projector he´s using.

"Em-Emma Pillsbury", _Oh shit_… I´m already regretting talking.

"Ok, Miss Pillsbury, which instrument would you use to measure…" he wants to make me look bad. Shit. I should have been quiet, "tolerance to frustration?"

The precious moment when I put myself on display "Uhm… I guess it´d depend on which instrument you are using. But-"

"It´s a new instrument; you don´t know it", he interrupts me and I go pink. Thank God he can´t really see me from below.

"Oh… Uhm… Well, from the top if my head-"

"I want something accurate, Miss Pillsbury", he´s domineering in his class too. _Hell_…

"I-"

"Next class. Bring a paper about it"

"_What_?" I think he´s joking, and the gasp is mixed with a laugh, but William is not laughing at all.

"1500 words"

No wonder he said he´s not good with people. I´m outraged.

Snorting I recline in my seat again and don´t speak for the rest of the two hours. I have to babysit Julia tonight and tomorrow morning as well, and Mrs. Levoutsky asked me for help in the afternoon.

I´m screwed.

-XX-

I´m stunned when Mrs. Levoutsky asks me to go with her to her lawyer´s office. Those kinds of meetings and errands usually don't need my presence, but she´s insisted my company was indispensable.

"I need to you there when my will is finished", she says as I finish printing the first essay for William´s class. October has been a busy month and I can´t believe how much time I spend on the computer doing research.

"Your will?" I furrow, not liking the tone of her voice.

"Yes, Emma, my will…" she´s always calmed and patient, "I never made one"

I know she´s sick, but we´ve never discussed the graveness of her disease; I have no clue how bad her lungs are or how fast the cancer is developing. But the constant coughs and asthma episodes tell me she´s not well at all and my heart shrinks.

"Mrs. Levoutsky, ma´am… ", Mr. Schmidt is warm when receiving us, "how are you?"

David is the eldest son of one of Mrs. Levoutsky closest friends.

We make some small talk when she introduces us and he guides us into his office. It has a clean, sober look, wrapped in green and ocher; very classy.

"So, I´ve written what you told me", David announces taking a document from one of the drawers of the large desk before him, "We´ll need your signature here and yours here, Miss Pillsbury"

I think I´ve misheard and the air is seized in my throat, I must look confused and lost, "I-I beg your pardon?"

He gives me a soft smile, "As the beneficiary, your signature is required"

"Be-beneficiary?" everything is a blur and I stare at Mrs. Levoutsky fluctuating between horror and disbelief.

"Yes, Emma", she hands me the pen and I can´t seem to direct my hand to take it.

"No. No, I can´t accept this", I shake my head, shocked and flattered; "Mrs. Levouts-"

"Are you going to call me Greta someday?" she gives me a sphinx grin and I gulp, "Take the pen, sweetheart"

I wish we had discussed this at the house, with a tea and privacy instead of being here with a stranger (to me at least) looking at us.

"I´ll give you some privacy", I´m pretty sure he´s read my expression and in a moment we´re alone.

"I can´t accept this", I feel I don´t deserve it; I´ve done nothing to deserve it.

"I want you to have the house", the explanation makes no sense in my ears, "I have no family left"

"I… Mrs. Levouts- Greta", I correct myself quickly, "You´re giving me something that I´m not legally atoned to"

"That´s the reason I brought you with me. If you don´t get the house and all my things, it´ll be sold for $2 and you´ll be in the street. I want you to keep it"

Fifteen minutes of senseless discussion later, Mr. Schmidt returns and the papers are signed.

"I don´t know why you did what you did, Mrs. Lev- Greta", I sigh, resigned on our way back home, feeling awkward and undeserving.

"All my family grew up in that house, Emma, and we were a happy family. I want the same for you", by the tone of her voice, I realize her time is closer that I thought and a tear slips down my cheek.

"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" maybe that´d cheer her up and she chuckles, "girls´ night?"

"Wine and cheesecake for desert?"

"My treat"

I think I´d rather spend an evening with her than with any of the other girls from college. Mrs. Levoutsky and I share almost the same interests; maybe because I grew up in a different era or that´s what my mother used to say.

-XX-

I need to stop thinking about William. If having something with him when I was working for the agency was highly awkward, now being involved with my professor would be not only awkward but extremely inappropriate.

Wondering what might had happened if I went to his place that night, instead of coming back home, I press 'print' and the mid October essay is ejected from the printer.

_Oh, I miss him…_

I miss his sweetness. I miss his sourness and the softness whittling his brow every time he looked at me.

I miss touching him. He made me feel safe although I knew nothing about him.

It´s agony being in the same physical space but feeling so far away; I feel very lonely sometimes. And I know I never shared anything more than a few nights with William but his company kept me warm.

The intensity of the images of him and me together infesting my mind is disturbing. If there was a time and a moment where we could have had something, it would have been that night. Distractedly, I enter the main room not noticing there´s only William sitting behind the large desk and a young man near the spot I use to take during his classes.

"Good morning, Mr. Schuester", I greet murmuring and not really looking at him, like that would prevent _him_ from looking at me.

"Miss Pillsbury", his reply is so cold it brings me chills. "Looking forward to reading your essay" I bet he is… so he can squander it and tell me it´s rubbish. I can tell my opinions annoy him and my interruptions drive him up the wall. Now that I mention it, it's probably the only way I´ve found to make him notice me; it´s a lousy way. I could fail again. He could make me fail if he damn wants to.

I give him a brief, courtesy smile (unable to prevent the pink tinting my cheeks) and keep walking, eyes on the floor, to where my seat is. It´s a miracle he remembers who am I.

He takes his time to grade the essays, more than a week; but finally he brings them.

"I was expecting quality productions. But most of them are acceptable", he sentences passing the mound of folders so each of us can get ours.

Mine is not in the pile and I lose the air.

I can´t take a single note, as my mind is drifting somewhere between being failed or being categorized as appalling.

As he´s probably anticipating I walk tentatively to his desk, catching every apologetic gape my classmates send me on their way out.

I´m panicking; having to face him so directly causes me that. He´s going to recognize me, and I´m going to drop dead.

I appeal to my gingerness and my lack of make up to cover me.

"Your essay, Miss Pillsbury…" he starts not complimenting me with a glance.

"Yes?" _why do I have this terrible hunch_?

"There´s a vacancy in the research team"

I don´t think I´m getting what he´s trying to say "Uhm, ok"

"There´s a minimum amount of days you have to assist the Laboratory"

I can´t believe he´s offering me to be part of the panel and he´s assuming I´ll say yes.

"That´s a very… tempting offer, Mr. Schuester", for the first time, our eyes meet and I´m this close to melting right there, "But I work two jobs and I don´t know if I´ll be able to make it"

He´s silent for a moment and I fear the worst; but soon, he speaks again, coolly but indifferent, "This is a paid job as well, Miss Pillsbury. We´ve got funds", he´s observing me, closely. _Oh my…_ And I notice the vestiges of the William I met for the first time, "And you´ll be part of a scientific investigation, working with people you wouldn´t meet in any other circumstance"

"Can I think about it?" I ask politely. If I say 'yes' things would get complicated; if I say 'no' there´s a high possibility I´ll never see him again. And I certainly don´t want that.

"If you have to think about it, then you don´t deserve to be part of this", he´s definitely not good with people; he´s pushy and not in a sexy way.

"How was my essay?" I breathe and he hands me the folder.

"+A", when I take it he doesn´t let it go and I look at him, eyes widened, heart beating violently against my chest, "It was the best I´ve read in years. I wouldn´t offer you such an opportunity if I didn´t know what you´re capable of"

"Thank you", I feel so embarrassed under his scrutiny. _Oh Will… It´s me. _Was he so amazed by Ellis that he can´t realize we are the same person?

"Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays from 3 to 6", he stated releasing the sheets, taking for granted a positive answer, "Field research once a week and $700 payment"

"I-"

"Monday at 3", I don´t know why but I can´t help but sense a hint of a threat in his voice.

No… I must be imagining things…

"I… ok", I stand there, probably looking ridiculous or frightened; I´m not. I´m overwhelmed and wondering what he is thinking about.

He´s watching me and I feel my stomach turn over; I can´t believe he couldn´t see through Ellis´ make up and recognize we are the same person.

"You´re dismissed, Miss Pillsbury", he says after what seems like minutes and I nod quickly. "Make sure you´re on time"

"Yes, Sir."


	7. PART II - Chapter II

VII

I´ve been going insane since I found out Ellis (well, not Ellis but you know who I´m talking about) was no longer working for the agency.

Call me selfish, but I was desperate to find her. I still am. I don´t feel like this with any other person; it´s dangerous.

Shelia refused to give me any information and I knew nothing about her. Not her name, not her cell… I don´t even know how her face looks without all the makeup.

I have nothing.

I´ve been obsessed with a complete stranger; but I want to find out about her. She´s triggered something in me. Something I can´t explain easily, but it exceeds infatuation.

I felt like I could be a better man when she was around; now she´s gone and I´ve returned to being the same ill-mannered dick I was before I met her.

Do you want to hear an absurd fact? I had thought about asking her to spend the next weekend with me and then asking her to leave that awful job only to be with me… I could have helped her get another one.

That´s why when I called the agency on Thursday and heard Shelia´s dry tone while offering me another dancer (equally talented, according to her); I lost control of myself.

I didn´t like that; the only thought invading my mind was presuming something bad had happened to her.

I don´t like losing control; control of my mind, as she was the only person I could think of; and control of the situations, because there was nothing I could do to change things.

I spent a month discreetly looking for her, but it was like she had made herself scarce. No one knew her; no one had seen a girl her age with her features. It was like she didn´t exist.

And it was like having a part of myself missing, somewhere far and unreachable.

-XX-

I can´t believe Mr. Clayton has convinced/recommend me to be in charge of his course. I think he´s seen me walking a little too crestfallen across the gravel paths on Campus and thought it would be good for me to plan the classes, correct essays and be bombarded with questions.

I have no idea where he might have gotten that from.

There´s a reason I don´t teach and that reason is, students.

So here I am. Cursing and grading papers that don´t even awake any interest in me. Most of them are badly written or have very poor vocabulary or mistaken notions and concepts. I wonder if they even went to a real library to do the research.

If these kinds are graduating in June…God help us all….

There´s only one that catches my attention; one. From 104. It´s sad.

The title page reads 'Emma Pillsbury' and her face comes to my mind right away.

She´s the young woman who sits at the back and always has something to say. Well, after reading her production, I come to the assumption that she definitely has something to say.

Actually it was Mr. Clayton that phoned me saying I should hire an assistant for this year's research and that one of the students would be a good idea; I was holding Miss Pillsbury folder in my hand at the time.

The writing is neat, clear and accurate. She´s certainly listened to what I said in the classes, because all my favorite authors have been used and quoted. There are no references in the conclusion; all of it is her personal production.

I have to admit I´m impressed; and that´s not a regular happening.

She seems to be a hard worker… I mean, who would actually allude to every author I mentioned? Even if she thought it was a drag, she did it and did it right.

My assumptions prove to be correct the day I hand over the essays and offer her a spot in the research team. She works two jobs though, a reason why she might not accept.

Did I mention I´m impressed? And I don´t mean just to her paper; I´m talking about her. I had been curious trying to put that pitchy voice with a face. It´s not like I had a clear picture of how she would look; I was imagining a blonde, but she is a redhead. Petite and skinny; her face sprinkled with freckles and lined with femininity and kindness, despite the apprehension that was evident when she approached my desk.

She´s undecided when I tell her she will be paid for her job and this experience will be good for her resume. I need to get that help and I´m not hiring anyone else but her. The rest of the students are literally a disaster and I can´t afford to risk the investigation because some moron decides it's best to go get drunk than be on time for class or research. But I won´t beg her or try to convince her that this is the right decision for her.

Honestly, how can I possibly know what´s right or wrong for her? Nothing; I know nothing about her; except one thing.

Something pulls my guts the minute our eyes meet.

She´s got big honey eyes, bright and sensitive; and expressive. I can tell she´s nervous around me.

She´s got plump lips too… especially the bottom one. She chews it innocently and I know she´s doing it because of what I cause her, but the gesture holds something sexy; I can´t help but look forward to-

_No_.

I shake my head and distract myself with the papers on my desk, not believing I´m actually checking her out. A student; a student I just offered a job.

Fuck.

-XX-

She´s very polite the first day she walks into the Laboratory.

Quickly I explain what her job is and what I expect from her; I avoid meeting her eyes, I avoid looking at her face altogether. There is something too familiar about her, it's unsettling. But soon I´m locked in the safety of my office, watching her through the frosted smoky glass walls.

You might think I´m acting ridiculous, but the minute Emma enters the Laboratory (an ample pavilion outside the Campus, near the Library) my heart skips a beat; and that´s something I´m not inclined to. That´s why I ask Susan to show her the place instead of doing it myself.

But of course I´ll have to face her, as she´s my only assistant and my student.

"Mr. Schuester?" her soft voice startles me for a moment. I´m not used to be interrupted; usually people just wait until I´m done or I decide to grab a snack. But Emma is new, she has no idea. And her interruption is not that badly taken. Actually the view is nothing but beautiful; her crimson hair frames her pale complexion.

"Yes?" I ask distractedly, trying not to stare at her. That´s the only way I can prevent the magnetism driving me insane.

"I know you asked me for studies made in the last five years in the US, but I came across this", she holds an old publication in her arms, "It´s a study made in Poland… I don´t know if you´re interested in doing trans-cultural comparisons but it´s really-"

"Not interested", I stop her and she looks at me, standing right next to the door frame; I haven´t asked her to come in and she hasn´t dared to do so. I don´t know if I was expecting her to defy me or what…

"Ok. I´ll go back to what you asked", gracefully, she turns around, her ginger locks dancing and bouncing over her shoulders; but as soon as she reaches her desk I see her toss the magazine along with others she´s gathered.

I feel guilty. She´s put effort into her task and I only dismissed it like she had come to me with the lamest idea.

I never feel guilty.

"Coffee?" it´s my way to apologize and she looks at me with surprise before looking around, probably wondering if I´m talking to her. I have two disposable cups in my hands and know she could use one; I haven´t told her to take a break since we started.

"Uhm..."

"Sugar or sweetener?" I got one of these for her.

"Uhm, sugar is ok. Thank you..." She takes the cup I´m handing her and our fingers accidentally brush. I don´t know if she´s felt it to but suddenly my skin is tickling and electricity runs through my body. She blushes and I retreat my hand, maybe a little too fast; my own reaction betrays me. This is not supposed to happen and it´s terrible; she´s my student for Christ sake. Ten years younger than me.

"I´ll be in my office if you need anything"

"Ok", She whispers burring her face in the computer as I walk away.

-XX-

Strolling across the gardens I decide I might start some typing a little earlier, maybe I could go home before 6 and catch some movie on TCM. It's useless, though; the laboratory is locked and Susan hasn´t arrived yet.

There´s only one person sitting on the little bench near the door.

"Good afternoon, Emma", I say politely and she rises her head from the book she´s reading; she´s always reading.

"Hello Mr. Schuester" I like the way my name rolls off her lips. _God, what´s wrong with me?_ Her voice is breezy, warm; but she looks exhausted. "You´re early", she says slightly surprised.

"So are you", I point trying to disguise a mischievous grin and her cheeks shade with pink; just a little.

"Well, Yes...I, uhm, live uptown", her smile is shy, childish, almost playful; it puts my palms into sweat; "it made no sense going back home and then coming back here".

"Of course", she brushes her curls and sighs, lowering her eyes back in the book when I give her no conversation.

We stay quiet for some minutes until for some strange reason I have this compulsive, incomprehensible need to say something.

"Is my course the last you´re taking? Before graduation?", Again, she looks at me, eyes somehow bigger and I take a seat by her side.

"Yes"

"What are you doing later?" Christ, I can't believe how inappropriate that sounded. She´s blushing intensely and shifts on the seat uncomfortable. "You could apply for a job here… I can give you a good recommendation if you´re interested" I have to rest importance to my proposition. My voice is serene, maybe too serene, almost unaffected.

"That-that would be great, thank you", I can see she´s truly grateful. "I was thinking about asking for a half scholarship from Mr. Clayton; but I don´t know..."

"I could introduce you to him", the words spill forth before I can think of stopping them. I don´t do this; I usually don´t care enough to bother.

"Re-really?" The book is quickly forgotten and she faces me, her attention is all mine. And I´m proud that I am capable of such a thing.

"He´s gone for personal problems, maybe when he comes back..."

"That´d be amazing. Thank you", She´s as surprised as I am but gives me a coy smile; her eyes bright and beautiful. She´s got some gorgeous Bambi eyes, large with long eyelashes. I don´t mean to watch her like this, but there´s something about her that ignites my cold deepest core. I feel like we´ve met before or maybe I saw her somewhere… I don´t know.

"Are you interested in research?", maybe she could get a permanent position at the Lab; but then I think about it more… If I can´t seem to maintain a grip after only knowing her for a month, I don't dare to imagine how my body would respond to her constant presence.

"I don´t know…", her slim shoulders shrug and I find the gesture the cutest and most adorable she´s made. "I´m interested in many things…" _Gosh, when did this woman become so mysterious_?

"Such as…?" it´s stronger than me; the probing.

"Uhm, teaching and having my own office…" she mutters under her breath and I intend to ask her about her other jobs but Susan arrives (fifteen minutes late). Her hand trembles when trying to unlock the door under my scolding stare. Emma notices it, but says nothing. I have the impression she´s scared of me. I wish she wasn´t.

You see, I wouldn´t care if she was any other woman; but seeing her shy away just like Ellis did leaves the same ache in my chest.

"Miss Pillsbury", I mutter letting her go in first. Fuck. I´m flirting with her. It´s not my intention. "Mrs. Clarkson", I mean Susan; this way I keep the flirtation hidden.

"Thank you William. I didn´t know you were coming earlier today", She´s not stupid, she knows I won´t begin an argument with Emma there and I don´t want her to see me snap and think I´m some sort of beast.

I find this young woman wrapped in a cloth of obscurity.

"Please make a spare copy of the key for me. I can´t be losing my time waiting until you are done with whatever you were doing". I have no intention of getting an answer of Susan, so I attach an icy glance to my words and she nods and disappears in the contiguous office. "Do you have ready what I´ve asked?" I practically bark and Emma halts.

"Y-yes".

"I´ll make us some coffee", Closing my eyes in self-chastise I pour the hot dark coffee in two cups and carry them to my office, gesturing her to follow me. Obediently she moves behind me, a notebook in hand. "Take a seat, Emma"

She does, not saying a word; she´s...too shy when I´m around. I´ve seen her talking with other people; she´s giggly, cute and loquacious. Very pretty. Nothing like when she´s with me.

"It´s about the statistics you gave me last week".

"Oh..?" She seems lost, and furrows a little.

"Everything was perfect except for the last analysis… you seem to be using the wrong formulas"

"I-I am?" hastily she turns the pages of her notebook, but it´s useless. I don´t think she knows what is she looking for.

She´s distracted, floating someplace else; perhaps something or someone else has stolen her attention. I don´t like that, especially if it´s someone else absorbing her time. "I recommend starting to pay more attention to the project, Emma, and less attention to whatever is taking you away from time to focus", It´s incredible what a little assumption can do to me.

Her jaw falls to the floor, "I have personal problems, Mr. Schu-"

"A break up doesn´t count as such. So I´m asking to you leave those outside"

"It has nothing to do with that", she dismisses my insinuation, retorting with the same tone I used with her. "I´m helping a sick friend"

I can´t say anything to that. My eyebrows creased; she is impassive and I´m certain she won´t yield if I say something more. On the contrary, I´m pretty sure she´d leave and never come back.

"Correct the formula and bring it on Friday. We´ll start with the female population later"

I don´t get a single word from her the rest of the day.

-XX-

If there´s a festivity I do not enjoy in particular, that´d be Christmas.

In fact, my problem with it is the preceding month. I have nothing against the decoration; I like the lights and ornaments, I just don´t like the excessive kindness being displayed once a year. I find it very awkward. And fake.

"William, are you coming to the Christmas get-together this year?" I don´t understand why Robert keeps inviting me if he already knows the answer.

"Isn´t it like… in a month?" he nods, infected with the Christmas mood, "I rather not", I sense Emma´s eyes on me while making herself some coffee; maybe she´d go... _No, that´s enough_. "Your tenacity impresses me, Bob"

"What about you, Emma? Would you like to come?"

Her face matches her hair when she realizes she´s been caught listening to our little conversation, "Thank you, Sir, but I already have plans"

"You have a month to change your mind", Bob leaves waving his hand and we are left alone.

I drink my almost cold coffee in silence, watching her move from here to there carrying articles and folders. It´s disconcerting, the urge to look at her in the eye without her drawing back.

Mutely I transport myself to my office, where I can observe her without being noticed; she moves with the grace of a ballerina, with delicate and soft manners. Who is this girl and why do I have this weird feeling? This isn´t me; the more I think about it, the less sense it makes.

I´m not focused and neither is she. I´ve been pointing out her mistakes and sloppy errors caused by lack of attention.

A window popping in my notebook forces me to move my eyes from her.

_Shoot, the statistics_.

"Emma?" I call her name when I can´t find the printed page she was supposed correct for yesterday.

"Yes?" her voice, soft and sweet as usual reaches my ears when she pokes her head into the office.

"Where are the male population statistics?"

She goes green and I just know she doesn't have them. We´re screwed.

"Oh no.. I-I…" gradually recovering some color, she mumbles and goes red, "I´m sorry, I forgot… I-"

"You forgot?" _what the hell is going on? How could she forget_? "We have to send this to the committee in an hour!" we won´t have the rest of the funds if we don´t demonstrate that this research is going somewhere.

"I-I´m sorry… I´ll-I´ll work on that now", she´s ready to become engrossed with it when I stop her, disguising my panic under a layer of anger.

"If those numbers are not sent in an hour, we´ll lose the financial support", I'm icy, but sweating fear underneath my shirt.

She nods nervously and walks away; instantly she begins typing and tracing curves so the miscalculations are corrected. It takes her no more than 40 minutes. I´m impressed, not believing she could forget something as important as this when it only took her a little more than half an hour.

With shaky hands, she presents me the right sheet and I scan the modifications she´s made. It´s faultless and I fax it with my signature and an apology for the delay.

"I´m sorry", she utters, her voice hoarse, filled with embarrassment, when I only keep quiet, waiting for reply from Paul´s office.

"Being sorry is not enough, Emma. I offered you this job because you were the best in the class-"

"I am! It was a mistake, it won´t happen again", finally I dare to meet her gaze to find only hurt and stress in her eyes. "I´ve been busy with other issues-"

"Your sick friend?" the words are tinted with disbelief; how gravely sick a girl her age could be? The sick tale is overrated. She´s got a boyfriend; that´s what has been keeping her busy.

But immediately her pose alters and she´s not embarrassed anymore; she´s annoyed and I feel like an idiot.

"Actually yes. And I´m sorry. I know you said I should leave my personal problems outside this building, but I can´t", I can´t tell when she´s become so forward, but her tone is nothing but ice; it´s tinted with distress, exhaustion and irritation. "So maybe you should look for an assistant with no life so you won´t have to deal with it"

She´s left me speechless and literally blown over.

"I´m not asking you to forgive every mistake I make, only to be a little more considerate"

I don´t like the direction this discussion is taking, especially because I find myself deeply touched by her voice. And her eyes… her eyes are glossy and hurt. The feeling is worse than taking a candy from a kid.

"Emma, I ha-"

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Schuester", she leaves with no hesitation, grabs her bag and closes the door behind her. I´m pretty sure I saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

I´m an asshole.

-XX-

I don´t think I ever made a woman cry and I know exactly the reason.

It felt awful.

The foreign feeling stirred inside me during night and now I can´t get her face out of my mind.

It´s wrong; she´s just my assistant. We share nothing except the physical space and sometimes not even that. But Emma´s sorrowful expression is fixated in me.

I see her sitting behind her desk with nothing but a considerable large amount of charts she´s throwing in the computer. Her creased forehead and the dark circles around her eyes tell me there´s something going on and I wonder what that is.

I haven´t felt this interest since I met Ellis and I fear I might be idealizing Emma just like I did with her. It´s not right…but I can´t help it; I can´t help but wonder about her, wonder if she thinks about me as I do.

"Hello?" she answers a call in her cellphone and I eavesdrop to what she´s saying. "Yes this is she", her voice becomes fearful and then she speaks no more, "When? Yes. I am; I´m on my way. Thank you, doctor", she hangs up and rushes to my office, where I pretend to be busy reading. "Mr. Schuester?"

Calmly I raise my eyes to her to find an uneasy expression, "What happened?" , the question reveals I´ve listened to her call, but right now I don´t give a damn. She´s on the edge of tears, sliding her coat over her arms.

"I have to go… My-My friend… She, uhm..", unable to finish, Emma covers her mouth to prevent a sob from breaking free and not taking notice I´m soon standing right in front of her.

"Is she…?" I don´t dare to ask, but the redhead is nodding desperately

"I-I ha-have to go"

"Do you have a ride?" it´s late and dark; I´m not letting her go just like that.

"I-I´ll take the bus"

My tongue clicks, signifying the absurdity of her words, "No. I´ll drive you"

"No, you-you don´t have to", her eyes are wide as ever, shiny with tears threatening to burst out.

"The bus will take an hour. C´mon", I'm stern most of the time, but now my hand resting on her back attempts to show compassion. I really don´t want her walking alone across New York Streets.

* * *

**Please don´t hate me for the lack of smut... told you this second part was supposed to be different from the first one. Just be patient. I promise i´ll make it up to you ;)**

**Thoughts...?**


	8. PART II - Chapter III

**I hope you find this chapter interesting enough-... trying to make the story progress here! :)**

**Aggie**

* * *

VIII

I keep telling William it´s not necessary for him to take me uptown, but he´s quiet and the decision has been made. That´s what he says when I get out the car and he follows me into the Hospital. He´s surprised when I tell him about my personal and business relationship with Greta.

"She was like a dear aunt. I´ve lived with her since I was 18... When I moved here", I tell him, my voice is thin, my face turned to the hazy outside; I don´t dare turn my eyes to him.

"You should have told me you had personal problems", I can´t believe he is lecturing me and I snort with a mixture of hopelessness and annoyance.

"I thought any personal problem must be left outside the office" I´m not reproaching him anything, just reminding him.

"I´m sorry, Emma", he sighs, not taking his eyes of the road ahead. I choose to think he´s apologizing for acting so coldly towards me.

It´s curious, how despite my heart is aching it stills finds a little encouragement to beat harder because of him. I´m glad he brought me uptown because I feel really lost; I don't know what to do or say.

He tells me he knows the owner of a funeral home and calls him to make the arrangements.

"I´m sorry for your lost, Emma", his voice is quiet, even and calm but echoes across the empty Hospital room and in my ears.

I nod hesitantly; I don´t think I've ever felt so lonely no matter how many people I´ve just spoken to; Greta´s friends and the lawyer. I hate this… I want to cry for my friend not pretend to be handling everything so well.

"Thank you for the lift, Mr. Schuester, I really appreciate it"; it´s a little ration of the William I met months ago. _Oh, Will… I wish you´d hold me just like you´d do with Ellis…_

"It´s the least I can do", and now I understand he _is_ apologizing for acting like a dick in the past weeks. I send him what I think it´s a reassuring smile, but his arm resting on my shoulder tells me I must look shattered. "I know what it feels loosing someone like her… I bet she was a fine woman". It´s been ages since I needed someone to just hold me; William´s touch makes me realize that. He´s gentle, but not excessively, and composed.

He insists on driving me to the funeral parlor, where he can talk to his acquaintance and speeds up the arrangements while I make the calls.

People start showing up but I only know a few; Julia´s parents, David (the attorney) and his folks and one or two old ladies, who used to visit Greta when she was at the Hospital.

They come and go, expressing their condolences. I can´t believe there´re people who know who I am but I´ve never heard about them.

That makes me feel even worse, forlorn.

Not even Cary´s familiar face manages to lift me up.

"Emma!" Cary approaches me and takes me in his arms. He´s the honest guy I´ve met in School; that´s why I keep in touch with him.

"Hi Cary…" I wonder how he found out I was here. "Thank you for coming"

"God, I´m so sorry... I came as soon as I was told you left Lab-", and then he sees William standing behind me and goes quiet.

"You know Mr. Schuester, right?", Sure, he does; I had no idea, but when I started working with William Cary confessed he´d had a major crush on him since School started, "This is Cary", I make the proper introductions, "Cary´s in your class too"

"I see..." There´s an uncomfortable silence and then Mae and Jo arrive. Like me, they failed Mr. Clayton´s class last year, but unlike me, they don´t have to worry about credits and a scholarship.

Both replicate Cary´s expression as soon as they notice William by my side.

I know it´s weird, especially because he´s temperamental, ill-mannered and uncaring towards everybody. But I know he feels guilty, that´s why he´s here; and he´s sweet, of course I´m not supposed to know that. Ellis does.

The girls shake his hand and William´s eyes turn icy, like the man he uses to be at campus.

"Now you´ve got company I´ll leave", He says taking me away from my friends for a moment. My mouth twitches, I wish he´d stay. I don´t feel alone when he´s around.

"Thank you again. For everything. Uhm, you didn´t have to and still did. That-that was very sweet of you" I think I´ve upset him because his brow creases and he takes a step back.

_No_. Sweet is what I used to call him when I was Ellis. _Oh my..._

"Take your time before coming back. I´m sure you have things to take care of… don´t worry about missing classes", moments ago, the wall he always creates was a little curb; now there´s this big thick wall he´s erected in less than a second. _Please don´t go… _

"Thank you", I think I´m about to burst into tears.

"Bye, Emma." He gives a soft squeeze to my upper arm, and leaves me standing there, bewildered and alone again.

"Bye..." I go back where Cary and the girls are, only to find prying glances and dropped jaws.

"What the hell was that?" Cary is highly surprised and jealous; there´s a little smirk lining his lips. I think he´s trying to make me smile. "What was he doing here?" The girls join him with curiosity and I blush, just barely.

"I was at the laboratory when the doctor called me"

"And he brought you here?" he asks with disbelief and I nod.

"He was just being nice"

"Nice? I´m sorry but nice isn´t a word I´d use to describe Schuester." He´s definitely trying to draw a smile on my face.

My teeth grind; he doesn´t know him; he doesn´t know William can be much more than nice. I feel awful, they are my friends but I want them gone.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Jo asks horrified after I give them only silence and a contorted smile.

I go red. "Wh-no! Jo... Gosh"

"I´m sorry I just don´t get it… It´s weird"

"He was just being nice" I say again, shrugging and rest importance to the event. The last thing I need right now is a false rumor spreading across Campus.

-XX-

After cleaning the house and dispensing of things I wouldn't use and no one wanted, I go back to School. The legal paper work was time consuming, that´s why it took me almost a week to get everything ready and finish reorganizing what from now on would be my home.

William says no word when he sees me walking in; only a brief, subtle compassionate smile and the he locks himself in his office.

I want to thank him for what he´s done for me. And I know exactly how to.

"Mr. Schuester?"

" Yes, Emma?", I´m getting very used to hearing him call me like that; it´s like his tongue caresses my name and his muscles try to remember how they flex when its spoken. I love it.

"I was wondering if you´d like to read this", I say handing him a few printed sheets; he´s a proud man. A smart one, I know he likes when his intelligence is respected. I respect him, indeed. Deeply. I want to know his opinion.

"What´s that?", but I think I was mistaken, because he delays a little to take them.

"I was offered to write something with a friend. For a magazine"

"Oh..."

"Maybe you could tell me what do you think?" I trail softly; maybe he´s too busy and I´m bothering him.

"You want me to read it?" he seems confused.

"Uhm, you don´t have to if you are not interested-"

"I´ll read it"

"You will?" I try not to sound shocked but it's obvious I am.

"You asked me to", He declares calmly and takes the sheets I´m still holding. "And I´m curious"

"Th-thank you"

His eyes, so intense, bring blush to tint my face. "For being curious?"

I can´t believe he´s mocking me. But a smile flashes my lips, "For reading it"

"I´ll help you if I can, Emma, I told you", he remembers… it puts me into cardiac arrest, "I´ll talk to Clayton if you want; don´t you forget"

"I won´t. Thank you, Sir", I turn around and before walking through the door I ask him as an extra appreciation gesture. "Would you like a coffee? And maybe something to eat?"

"I´m fine, Emma. Thank you", He gives me a light grin and I nod, my lip caught hard between my teeth. I have to get out before I make a fool of myself.

-XX-

I decide to take part in the 'invisible friend' Mr. Harrison has organized. He´s the merriest person in the Lab, clearly, contrasting with William. It´s black and white in the same room, but I can tell they respect each other too much to say anything hurtful. It´s weird how well they balance each other.

"Emma I need you to take a name from the bowl", Mr. Harrison insists I call him Bob; it´s funny how quickly he´s made a bond with me; that´s why his question is filled with familiarity I'm not used to. "The only condition is to give the present before winter recess and we´ve decided on a range of price. $40 and $60"

"Sounds ok", there´re only three papers left and I chose one. Susan. "No peeking, Sir", the first giggle in weeks flies from my throat when the old man tries to find out who was my 'invisible friend'

"There´s still room for one more in the Christmas Party… I heard what happened to your friend and I´m truly sorry Emma", my eyes fall to the floor and I feel a sting in my stomach when I take in that I´ll be all alone on Christmas Eve. "You are welcome to come if you want"

"Thank you, that-that´d be nice… I have no plans now", I smile bitterly and feel his hand on my shoulder; the gesture is comforting and appreciated.

"Some company will do you well"

The next day I buy Susan a present; a silk stamped scarf with a matching belt. It´s not really something to use during winter, but I´ve noticed she has lovely summer outfits so she might like this.

My desk is a real mess the morning I arrive with Susan´s gift discretely hidden in my purse. I intend to leave it in her office when she marches to the Cafeteria for the usual afternoon snack. To avoid any suspicions, I decide I´d go with her and claim I forget my money on my desk, taking the opportunity to place the wrapped square box on hers.

When we return she hops excitedly when seeing the small package and my heart leaps.

I don´t know why, but seeing two presents on my desk causes nervousness to stir in me.

Both are small; one comes with a small card and a handwritten inscription.

_Merry Christmas and may your dreams come true. _

_Sincerely, William. _

_PS: Hopefully you´ll use this very soon_.

I want to giggle when reading his signed card. I´m supposed to guess; but I think it's cute. Maybe he missed that part… _Oh, Will… _Inside the box, there´s a silver, expensive, thin pen. It´s really pretty… definitely priced more than $60. I feel my chest tickle and smile like an idiot to the innocuous words.

Then my attention turns to the other box and I have an unsettling sensation; carefully, I rip the white wrapping paper and I find a rectangular flat black box.

The silver letters on the top make my eyes grow larger and my breathing choppier.

It´s a Tiffany´s box.

And inside there´s a beautiful bracelet, result of two delicate, white-gold, intertwined strings; and ornamented with… _Oh God_. Diamonds. Small, but plenty of them. I think I forget to breathe. This _definitely_ leaves the $60 far behind.

I look around, confused and hoping to find a sign of the person who left this on my desk. But no one seems to notice my bewilderment.

I fondle with the box and notice there´s a paper neatly and repeatedly folded in it.

_With only a glance, you manage to put my heart in motion again…maybe this helps you understand what happens to me every time you look at me._

The words are typed in black Arial. I have no idea who is sending this and I have less of an idea on how should I feel about it…

It´s… flattering, I guess. But disturbing to some point. I´ve got the feeling I'm constantly under the spotlight and nothing I´d do would come unnoticed.

"Everything ok?" William´s rebuking voice startles me; I jerk and fist the bracelet so he can´t see it.

"Uh, yes, yes… Just… uhm, gathering some things", I lie and he furrows. "I´ll have ready what you asked me in twenty minutes"

"Take it to my office", he orders me and disappears into Robert´s office.

He can´t help but be moody, I realize, wondering how hard and bothering it must be to act gently when he actually has no intentions to do so.

Sometimes I think he tries. Such as the day when Greta died; he drove me to the Hospital and stayed with me and now he´s signed up for the 'invisible friend' game…

The invisible friend! I haven´t said thank you!

Sheepishly I walk to his office and knock on the door, a folder in hand and the pen pinned in to the front pocket of my blouse.

"Mr. Schuester?"

"Yes, Emma?" he sighs deeply, tired and frustrated, raising his eyes to meet mine.

"Here´s what you asked for", I hand him the folder with the printed letter I´ve typed for him.

Reluctantly, he takes it and scans its content. "Good, I´ll sign it and you can mail it", I see him looking for a pen and unconsciously biting my lip, I offer mine.

He stares at me impassively for what seems like hours; he looks put off guard, maybe slightly upset… I can´t seem to find the right word to describe the shadow casting his eyes, but it could put me on my knees. It´s dark and hooded… and sexy. I´m practically quivering, feeling the color tinting my neck and cheeks. _Oh, please stop…_ Finally his gaze softens and my chest warms up again, "Thank you"

"Thank _you_", I´m chewing on my inner cheek so hard, I think it´s going to draw blood. "Though you didn´t have to tell me it was you"

"I´m not good at this", he splutters and signs the letter before returning my pen. "But I'm glad you liked it"

_You´re not good with people_. Right now, I don´t believe what he used to tell Ellis. "I think it´s lovely, thank you Sir", I love it. I think it´s perfect. Because it´s from him.

"You´re welcome, Emma".

I´m pretty sure he smiled at me.

-XX-

I´m glad I accepted Robert´s invitation because, right now, there´s nothing I want more than having company.

The house is too big and too lonely to be sitting here, watching the Christmas tree and hoping someone would ring the bell and sing carols.

That´s why I refused to stay in my pajamas and went shopping for something decent to wear. The only cocktail dress I have is the bourbon one I used that night with William and tonight it´s not on the list of possible dresses.

I take a cab to Robert's, carrying a bag with a couple bottles of wine I found in the basement. As I mentioned, I´m not used to parties, but I feel bad not taking anything to the small get together.

Soon the taxi reaches a lovely suburb area and parks in front of a lovely, white, American style house. The music is audible from the sidewalk and I grin welcoming the revelry.

It takes no more than three seconds to someone to open the door; it´s a beautiful woman, brunette and chubby who receives me with a wide smile on her lips.

"H-hello, is this Mr. Rob-"

"You must be Emma", her voice is sweet and gentle and I nod, suddenly feeling very self-conscious, "Come on in. Robert told me you´d be joining us"

"You must be Mrs. Harrison", another smile and I follow her to the hallway where she takes my coat, "I brought some wine"

"Oh that´s very sweet of you…" I blush, feeling like I´m about to meet my future in-laws. We hear something break; sounds like glass and Mrs. Harrison sighs, "Would you mind putting those in the fridge? I´m pretty sure my lovely husband broke a vase"

Timidly I carry myself to the kitchen; the air was light, the music pleasant and the rest of the guests, polite and charming. Maybe they were all drunk, I giggle while walking in.

There is half body leaning in the fridge and I place the bag on the counter, waiting until he´s done.

"No, don´t close it I-"

I´m startled to see it´s William emerging from behind the door. _What is he doing here_?

Desperately, I try to find my voice; he´s wearing a white shirt, and grey suit pants; he looks so handsome… So William.

"Good evening, Emma", he says calmly and I´m shaking.

"Hi", finally something comes and a ghost of a smile brushes his lips. "H-hello, Mr. Schuester"

"Under the circumstances, I think you can call me William"

The panic striking me is unbearable. I don´t know if he´s being sardonic or if there´s yearning in his words, if he´s recognized me. I want him to recognize me.

"I… uhm, ok, William", his name rolls off my tongue effortlessly; I´ve longed to call him that since the day I saw him on Campus.

Silently, he opens the fridge´s door wider so I can put the drinks in.

"Thank you", I utter with the softest voice I can gather and feel his eyes on me. _Good Lord… _

"How are you?" the question holds something I can´t quite figure. It´s pronounced coolly and for an unexpected moment, the most vivid flashbacks assault my mind.

"I´m good. You?" It´s imperative that I control my breathing. I´m having serious trouble with it.

"Good…"

"I thought you wouldn´t come", I should keep my mouth shut; I´m literally telling him I heard the conversation him and Robert had a month ago.

"Sandra insisted", his broad, muscular shoulders I remember, shrug in a gesture of resignation, "Bob´s wife. You´ll find she's a very persuasive woman"

"Of course". _Of course_. Why would I think he is here because of me? I´m so stupid sometimes…

Unsure about what to say I groom my locks and place a wisp behind my ear. Thank God, I went for a natural look tonight… I was this close of picking the dark shadow for my eyelids.

I feel _really_ self-conscious now.

"Do you want some wine?" his question is unforeseen; I was expecting him to nod, turn around and leave.

"Uhm, yes… what are you drinking?" surprisingly he offers me his cup and I take a small sip; I have no idea what it is, "Sauvignon Blanc?" I mock with a giggle, knowing that´s not the answer.

I´m not expecting him to show his amusement, but a snorted chuckle leaves his lungs, "Viognier."

"Right. I was going to say that", I look at him and for the first time since I met him under this context, see his forehead relax. I don´t know if it´s me or what, but suddenly the air turns heavy and I need to get out of this situation, no matter how strong the need of feeling his face between my hands is. "I´d like some of that, please"

The half filled cup works to keep my hand from trembling and I take a small sip. It´s really good.

"Do you know about wines?" I ask timidly, already knowing the answer, but longing for him to tell me.

"My family owned part of a vineyard", I nod impressed, completely ignorant of that little fact about him.

"Strange you never got into the business"

"I drink wine", it sounds like a joke and it causes me to giggle; it was a joke. He´s smiling and my heart warms up. "But no, I never got in the business. I don´t have a good relationship with my family"

I can´t believe he just revealed such a thing. My jaw is probably near the floor right now, because he frowns and drinks his wine in one gulp. He´s going to leave…

_No…_

"Then I guess… I guess it´s good you didn´t get into the business. Mixing wine and anger or sadness can´t lead to good things"

His expression relaxing tells me my words are welcomed and I can breathe at peace again.

It´s weird and exciting the way we look at each other sometimes; I don´t know if he recognizes me or if he just examines me. Just like he´s doing right now… his hazel eyes fixed on mine, boring into mine… It´s… body melting.

"Why aren´t you at home with your family?" he asks low and arrogantly. He couldn´t be…. Curious?

"My parents died years ago", I´ve shocked him; his expression has gone blank, and his mouth opens and closes. He´s nervous and it´s the cutest thing I've seen, "It´s ok… she was sick and my dad was in a car accident years later"

"I´m sorry"

"I guess life is not what we expect sometimes", I shrug and he furrows a little, "Too pessimist?"

"For a woman like you… yes", he mutters after a long pause.

"A woman like me_?" you´ve thought about me_? I´m breathing shallow, I´m aware. It´s embarrassing…. But Will does that to me.

"Bubbly", he speaks and my jaw drops to the floor.

"I-"

"Emma, you made it!" it's Robert walking in, breaking the tension that was becoming too palpable, at least for me.

"I did. Thank you for having me"

"What were you doing?" his question is tinted with curiosity and something more… teasing; and William´s brow furrows immediately, returning to that typical state of coldness he holds at work.

_No, don´t retreat yourself…_

"He was just helping me pick a drink", I say as happily as I can muster, though my heart shrinks a little.

"Come, join us in the living…"

There are a couple of more people sitting on the couch were we´re guided. The mood is festive and light, but I sense William tense and ready to fly at any minute.

The conversation is bubbly and cheerful. Mrs. Harrison is a real hostess, giving the word to everyone… until my turn comes.

"You have a lovely accent, Emma…" my head shakes coyly and I´m glad not everyone is listening to me, "What brought you to New York?"

"Well, New York was the only place I could try for a dancing career… ", I explain calmly, though I feel more than one pair of eyes on me. William´s included.

"Oh, don´t tell me you are a ballerina!" The woman exclaims excitedly, "Did you hear, Bob? Emma´s a ballerina!"

"Actually I was… I don´t dance anymore… had a little accident once and-"

Someone budging nearby catches my attention, and I turn my eyes to the moving body.

It´s William.

He´s standing up; his eyes lost and dark, glaring and confused.

_What´s going on?_

And then he glances at me and I pick out something between disgrace and fear; and longing and hurt.

"I should be going now", he states, confidently and my heart sinks.

"So early?" Robert asks confused standing up too.

"Yes. I have a scheduled lunch tomorrow", marching to the front door, he gives me one last look and I can't breathe…

_Oh no…_


	9. PART II - Chapter IV

**The last chapter writen from Will´s POV. Hope you like it and find it stimulating!**

**I want to thank to Becca, as usual for encouraging me and being so amazing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Aggie**

* * *

IX

I think there´s something I´ve missed about Emma, and that´s her past.

We´ve had more than one or two conversation in the last few months and you´d think something about her history would have come up. But she was a total mystery to me… Except for sometimes, for the briefest moment, we had the strangest connections…

It´s hard for me to open up to people.

I don´t usually simplify things this much, but I don´t recall having strong, encouraging parents when being a kid. That´s probably the reason I am the way I am.

My mother was too busy taking care and crying over my sister's autism and my father worked excessively to be away from home so he didn´t have to deal with my mother´s depression and my sister pathology.

In the meantime my temperament picked up the influence of loneliness; it was better than being surrounded by a chaotic home.

I think in some way, I´ve reached a phase where I need to understand my parents… maybe I´m getting old, or maybe it´s the fact I never talked to them about this; but the research is helping me to find logic to their behavior.

"Aren´t we going to go for adopted kids?" Emma´s curious voice took me out of my enthrallment and I look at her; I haven´t heard her properly. "We have been studying autism in blood families… I was wondering why wouldn´t we expand to adoption too"

"Because I´m not interested", I stated and she nodded, lowering her eyes to the magazine on her lap. "And we don´t have much time", I put gentler, hating how bad I snapped at her.

"You-you could have gone for adoptive families…" I shrugged, dismissing her rightful statement, "You must be really interested in this to make it your PhD subject"

"I am"

"I think we never chose something just because… I want to write about anorexia… My best friend died because of that", she clarifies and my heart flinches; "I´d like to understand-"

"The reasons", I let the words slip and Emma smiled at me, giving me a nod.

"Yes… It´s a way of mourning too" I´m still wondering if she could read my mind at that time.

"Art and Intellectual activity is a way of sublimation, Freud said"; I flirted, subtly; but she understood me; perfectly and blushed.

"I think of those as synonyms"

I had no idea how on Earth we got to be talking so openly, or if she knew about my past; maybe someone had told her… She made me feel… home in some point.

Don´t mock at me; it´s utterly hard for me to admit this.

I came to know her inquisitive mind and light humor; but nothing else.

She was a total mystery to me.

But she was a total mystery to me until Christmas night, at Bob´s.

The words spilling out of her mouth still echo in my head like a drumroll. Loud and making my ears throb.

She was a ballerina, she said. She came to the city to become one, just like Ellis. The panic that washed over my body when I listened to her answer Sandra´s questions still makes my body go cold. Panic for my lack of control.

I´m always informed about people around me; I know who are they, what they do, where they come from. That's my way of getting the job done without compromising my personal life. As you can see, I´m not a fan of people; I don´t get along with them, only in rare occasions. Ellis was one of them… and now Emma is.

The redhead is also, just like Ellis, a rare exception. I know nothing about her.

Only that she wanted to be a ballerina… just like Ellis. _Christ_.

And she bites her lip just like her… I see so many similarities. Now I can take a step back and look at the entire picture.

I don´t know if I refuse to put two and two together or what… I feel threaten; she knows me too well if this is what I suspect it is.

I need to know… I need certainty.

Geez, I need to see her… Damn winter recess.

-XX-

I get to this small bar late at night, desperate for a drink and the need of people around me. It´s rather peculiar, if you think about it; but tonight I need faces around me. I need only that; faces and some music, no matter how terrible it would be.

The place is quite small for all the people attending; but apparently it´s karaoke night because I can see some young women near the low stage and the bartender coming and going with a tray and glasses of what I guess is Margaritas.

For a moment the crowd splits and I see someone quite familiar; someone who puts my heart to speed with a single look.

Fuck.

I was fraught to see her days ago; now I want to get away from her and the only think I´m able to do is getting closer.

I pray she doesn´t see me and turn my whole body someplace else.

The DJ announces some lousy song and some of the women in Emma´s group climb to the stage, dragging her with them.

They are drunk as pirates out at sea, staggering and bumping into each other; except for Emma. She´s swaying her hips, delicately; but definitely moving with the music and my heart gets caught in my throat.

The lyrics are indecipherable; they are blurting and laughing like maniacs, except for Emma. Her voice is clear and high amid the other, it´s lovely.

Their faces are red, sweaty, the bar is Hell; except for Emma´s. She has a faint color on her cheeks, her eyes big and smiling and suddenly everything fall into its place.

It´s undeniable.

Her giggles, her coyness, her smile, and her eyes…everything. It´s her; and a terribly, unbearable sweat breaks all across my body; it´s her voice and the way she´s spoken to me… hiding… pretending.

_Fuck. _

_Ellis. _

The song is over and my mind keeps running with thoughts and possibilities and feelings and things to be done.

I´m stuck in my chair, unable to move or approach her_; Jesus Christ._

I can´t believe this is happening.

Hesitantly, I turn to find her; the urge of talking to her is eating me up.

And I see her moments later. Standing near the ladies´, a man is with her, grabbing her so forcefully I stand up as fast as a lightning. She´s struggling to get away from him.

_Take your fucking hands off her_.

In four large strides I stand behind her and my voice comes out so crude, it surprises myself.

"I think the lady said no", I see her turn her eyes to me, huge and watery. A plead for me to help her.

"Get lost, pretty boy. This is between her and me", the man is 4 inches taller than me, wider and hairier; he´s a goddamn gorilla.

I grasp Emma´s thin arm and pull her next to me, "Didn´t your parents teach you not to touch what isn´t yours?" I only need one word, one provocation to break his arm and I will, "Get the fuck out of here". I feel Emma trembling while clutching onto me, my arm securely wrapped around her waist. "_ Leace. Her. The. Fuck. Alone_"

I must look pretty dangerous, because the man takes a step back and leaves without a word. Turning my body to her, I hold her, and look down at her, "Are you ok?"

Her face shows embarrassment, fear and something more… gratefulness and fascination.

Gently, I brush the messy hair off her face and her eyes flip close, "Thank you", she whispers; her hands resting on my chest. Her skin is porcelain under my touch.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No… he just… I… ", her breath smells like Margaritas, I notice when I lean forward and stare at her, closely.

It´s her; I´m positive now. The low lights, her eyes… now it´s clear. She _was_ Ellis.

I can´t tell who´s closed the short gap amid us, but soon our mouths are moving together and I´m kissing her senselessly; hard, forcing my tongue in her; her head bobbing passionately and I press her against the nearest wall, needing to feel every single inch of her luxurious body against mine.

I swallow a deep moan; my palms move north, between her shoulder blades, bringing her as close as possible, her hands encircle my neck and I´m making love to her mouth.

"It´s you", I mumble hotly on her lips and she looks away, ashamed.

"I´m just Emma… "

I gape at her; she´s nervous and I grasp her chin to make her eyes meet mine, "Where the Hell where you?"

I think she´s considering her next words. I need an explanation, I need to know. But she keeps her cool. "We can´t do this here. There´s people who know you", she advices sensibly but I can´t direct my body to move. I want her with me.

"I asked you something"

"And I told you something", her remark is flippant; that´s what drives me crazy about her. She treats me like nobody else.

"Maybe I don´t care", I spit and tighten my grip around her.

"Don´t be ridiculous. You could lose your job. Let me go", reluctantly I obey and Emma sighs, smoothing her hair, "Thank you"

I feel cheated and most of all, deserted; that´s why I take her hand and hastily drag her out of the bar.

The streets are cold, carpeted with fresh snow and she shivers when the cold air makes contact with her warm skin.

"What are you doing?" I can tell she´s wound up; she should be, I just took her away from her friends and shoved my tongue inside her mouth. Into my student´s mouth.

"We´re not done, El-Emma", I hiss, my jaw tense and internally cursing myself for confusing her name.

"We are", her voice trembles; the conviction she´s desperately trying to show vanishes as soon as I seize her elbow when she tries to leave.

"You fucking run away from me!" I exclaim, outraged, "We didn´t finish anything because-"

"I didn´t run away", I never saw this wild side of her, this strong side.

I cup her face, desperately to retain her. "We have to talk", we do; urgently.

I call a cab and we head to my place. She´s quiet when I hold her hand and kiss her knuckles.

Ernie greets us when he opens the lobby´s door for us, giving a welcoming smile; "Good evening, Miss. It´s nice to see you again"

I hate myself. How come a man who´s seen her only three times for a couple of seconds recognizes her right away? And me, who´s slept with her and adored her body for nights, couldn´t?

"Hello, Ernie. It´s nice to see you too"

I can´t believe myself.

"What the Hell happened to you?" I demand once the door is closed and she looks around the living room, silently.

"I stopped working there, that´s all" She shrugs, denying importance to what it was the most agonizing thing that has ever happened to me; I´m livid.

"Something happened to you there", it´s a statement more than a question; she´s biting her lip, uncomfortably and I take a step towards her.

"William that´s not- it doesn´t matter now", is obvious there´s something she´s not telling me and I don't like that. I want to know everything about her.

"Ok, it doesn´t matter. So, to get this straight…", I ponder ironically, as calmly as my nerves allow me to, "You came here every Friday, did things with me you didn't do with other men… then refused to take my money, because you said, and I quote 'I want to spend time with you'; and suddenly, one day you just vanished. Just like that"

"I was embarrassed, ok? I didn´t want you to see me like that", her eyes move edgily from one place to another.

"You´ve been hiding from me all this time", I'm accusing her; plainly and directly. I just don´t understand how she could keep herself away after being so close.

"I never hid", there´s a shadow of misery casting her features I can´t help but notice.

"What happened to you?" my voice is adamant and her head shakes, "Tell me what happened to you" A step back is taken which I make disappear by taking one forward. "I can find out what happened to you, Emma. So it´d be wiser if you tell me instead", I threaten, conscious it´s a far possibility. I tried to track her and failed.

"You couldn´t find out who I was. Not by the agency, not even by looking at me", the remark hangs between us; she´s right and disappointed and tears sting her eyes.

"You´ve been pretending since the day I offered you a job, El-Emma!"

"I´m _Emma_, Goddamn it!" she´s openly sobbing and I feel my soul tear apart, how could I let this happen? "Remember the woman you met on Campus? That´s me! Not Ellis. Ellis never existed-"

"I´m -", amber… she´s got amber eyes. How could I miss that? _Oh, God…_ "I know your na-"

"Ellis was not real… Not the hair, not the voice, nothing was real. And if you think she ever was… Then you´re really confused"

"Wait-"

She leaves and I run after her seconds later. It´s incredible how much her words have shocked me.

"Emma, wait", the elevator door closes before I´m able to reach it I let out a loud curse.

There´s no way I can catch her if I wait for the next one. So I rush downstairs. Five floors.

I can´t let her go away again.

I´m panting when I reach the lobby; Ernie looks at me as if I´m possessed and I run through the door he´s holding open for me. I catch Emma´s red hair on the corner and I call her name.

It´s late. So late there´s no one in the street.

"Emma come back here!", she´s not stopping, her pace is faster; I´m lacking air, but I´m getting closer "I´m talking to you"

"Leave me alone", she won´t be lucky enough to get a taxi. I smile confident and throw myself to her, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Come here!" I order turning her around, almost violently. "You don´t get to run away from me again"

"Let me go"

"No"

"Let me go"

"No", I can do this all night.

"I´ll scream", she threats and I chuckle, almost cockily. She´s adorable and I´m not letting her go ever again.

"You arrogant ass, let me go. Now", she sobs and I´m pretty sure the renewed tears are due to fury.

"I wish I could, Emma; but you see… you´ll have to listen to me someday"; I don´t know where this sudden confidence coming from; I think her tears cause it. If she cries it means she cares and my heart swells and warms up again. It has been years since that happened…

"Well, someday. Not now. Right now, I want your claws off me", she frees herself from my hold with surprising passion, "You don´t even know who I am. So maybe you should figure that out first"

I´m frozen, she´s looking at me with such despise. My arms fall to my sides but it´s not a surrender gesture; I´m far from giving up with her.

"You´ve been obsessed with someone that doesn´t exist"

I don´t know where the hell that cab came from when it pulls right next to her.

"You can´t run, Emma", I whisper leaning forward to her before catching the door she tried to shut, "I´ll see you again and you´ll listen to me"

Her eyes glimmer; like that night when she was mine and I just now this isn´t over.


	10. PART II - Chapter V

**Hello lovely readers! I just want to thank every one of you for leaving those amazing reviews and sweet pms :) I´m very glad you´ve liked this story as much as I liked writing it!**

**Also, I´d like to thank Becca for her amazing 'proof-reading' help and encouragement... you rock, hun! 3**

**Happy reading!**

**Aggie**

* * *

X

I don´t know which feeling is more distressing: remembering William´s lips so perfectly molded against mine or him constantly mistaking me for Ellis.

I´m not Ellis. I don´t want to be her ever again.

I get home a little after twelve and I don´t think I've ever felt so lonely. I think it´s William´s presence; he makes me feel I have someone to hold onto, it´s silly… I feel so silly afterwards.

It´s completely crazy.

I can't let him affect me this much… He can lose his job and I can surrender; I can´t be the fantasy he´s created in his mind.

I´m not Ellis.

-XX-

He promised me he´d make me listen, but we haven't been alone since classes started and I think I'm breathing easier because of that.

But I miss him… I miss him so much it hurts.

I miss our little chats, no matter how superfluous and light they were, I saw the William I met every time he looked at me.

"Can I get you a coffee?" his daily question puts me on guard every time. I´m scared he might try something at work. And I´m pretty sure he will if I give him the chance.

It´s too risky.

It´s risky for his job and risky for me. I might yield. I miss him too much. But I must not. He thinks of me as Ellis. And I´m not her.

"No, thank you"

"Emma"

"Yes?" I refuse to look at him. I´m afraid of what I might find in his eyes. I don´t know if I want him to pierce me with anger or lust.

"Emma", his voice is demanding. Shit, the old William. I ought to look at him. "We need to finish the presentation tonight"

_Crap_. I´ve forgotten. The gala where the project will be presented is next Friday night.

"Ok", I sigh my response and there´s a subtle grin curving his lips.

_Shit_.

This is going to be bad.

-XX-

To my surprise he keeps his distance while I type what he´s dictating; we order Chinese and eat in silence; me, looking for referential charts; him, replying to some e-mails.

I shouldn´t let annoyance creep in me like this, but although the night is turning exactly as I was expecting, I can´t help but feel disappointed.

What the hell happened to 'I´ll see you again and you´ll listen to me'? Apparently he´s mulled over the recent happening and I´m not what he wants.

Why on Earth did I put my hopes in him? I _was_ expecting him to make me listen! I can´t believe myself. I´m such an idiot.

My sushi roll slips from the chopsticks and dives in the soya pot. Dark sprinkles land on my white blouse and I curse out loud.

"_Shit_", He holds a chuckle and I glare at him, "Glad you find me amusing"

"Not just amusing"

I snort, dismissing his comment, but take the Kleenex he hands me to at least try to remove the stains on the fabric. It´s useless of course.

We work for another hour in complete silence, except to clarify something about the presentation, until finally he decides to call it a night.

"I think we´re done for now"

"Great", I stand up instantly and so does he.

"With work that is; I´m not done with you"

"Wh-what?" _Oh no…_ Why am I so anxious?

"I told you I´d make you listen and that´s exactly what I intend to do. Sit down", I remain unyielding on my feet, holding his stabbing gaze with a fearful one, "Sit down, Emma" his eyes darken so dangerously I let myself fall on the chair behind me. "I know who you are"

"Really?" I can´t keep the irony from tinting my voice.

"Yes. You…" he borders the wide desk and supports himself in front of me, on its edge, pretending to think over his next words; I just know he´s got a whole speech prepared, "you belong to me"

"What?"

"You´re mine, Emma. Simple as that", he´s not laughing, not smiling. He´s Dangerous and Smooth and I shiver. His confidence makes my body tingle deliciously.

"I don´t recall agreeing to that"

"I think you did", What the hell is he talking about?, "the minute you let me touch you at my place, the minute you slept with me, the minute you agreed to work with me when you knew exactly who I was, the minute you kissed me the other night, the minute you smiled at me when I only gave you a hard time", I´m sure my face must be as red as my hair, I feel it burn and he glowers at me, he is seductively dangerous, "You´re mine"

I can´t seem to keep my eyes on his; it´s disarming me. The truth in his words embarrasses me.

"And this…" with gentleness he cups my chin, obliging me to look at him, "This tells me I´m right"

"Please, stop"

"Stop what? Telling you what you don´t want to hear?" He´s fierce and serious, like usual and I stand up and walk weakly to the door.

He´s right. He´s fucking right and I´m shaking like a leaf in autumn.

"You´ll run again and I´ll find you, Emma", he speaks coolly following me and I halt, unable to move any more. He´s right, again; he´ll find me. He´ll see me here or at the gala. He knows where I live. He knows exactly how to find me.

I let my forehead land on the cold glass of the door, frustrated and wishing he´s just tell me what the important thing I had to hear was.

I fell him come up behind me. His palms press flat against the glass on either side of my shoulders, caging me in.

He wouldn´t speak and that´s what hurts the most. He still sees me as Ellis. The burlesque dancer, short-haired, Ellis. I restrain a sob.

"Why won´t you leave me alone?" I can´t even think of my own self-preservation when he is so close. I´m sure I´ll surrender if he makes another move and I know that´ll break me.

"Look at me, Emma", he steps close enough, surrounding me, closing me in with him. His voice severe and harsh. I think he´s gone crazy and so have I. How can I be so turned on by a man whose words should turn me completely off? "Look at me, please"

This time his voice comes up pleading and I concede his request to find him curved over me. I have almost no room to breathe. One of his hands moves tentatively towards my waist, softly caressing the taut flesh there.

"Did you like bracelet?" he´s shy asking, uncharacteristically avoiding my gaze and air alludes me.

"What?" I can´t believe what I´m hearing. "T-that-that was you?"

"Yes. I meant every word", I´m not sure how much of that I should trust and he sees the doubt in me, "I gave that to Emma. Not to Ellis"

"I… There´s no Ellis; there never was"

"I have to disagree with you"

_What?_

"What happened last summer… it was you. It was you making those choices. It was you kissing me… I only meet that dark, secret side… but this…" his fingers trail the contour of my face, "This is what I want. You are who I want"

I have no time to answer; his kiss is confident, skilled, and just the right side of aggressive to turn me on wildly. He growls, deepening the kiss, stroking my tongue with the lush slides of his own.

I purr something undistinguishing when his mouth closes on my pulse point, trapping me firmly between his strong body and the glass.

Raising his head, he takes my mouth again, bruising my lips with a fine edge of violence and I return the kiss with equal passion. Every patch of skin is dilated, getting ready for him…

"Wi-William…" the simple touch causes me to moan instantly and his movements ceased, igniting me with his hooded eyes.

"I want you with me", he exacts and I can only nod, succumbing to the demand he´s put out so open and candidly. "I don't know how to make you understand, Emma… I just need you to say yes"

"Will-" The hand he has at my waist is now resting on the curve of my hip, tightening reflexively and driving me mad.

"I can wait. We´ll wait. I know I´m not supposed to touch you-"

_Oh God…_ I´ve heard those words so many times. "Oh no, Will…" I fling myself to him, my arms encircle his neck, my nose petting with his, "I don´t want you to say that again"

"This is highly inappropriate, you know that right?" his fingers comb my hair; caressing my skin and enticing our bodies to be together, to be one, once more.

"Yes…" _Oh, Will…_

"Emma…" his breathes me in, and I moan when his hips press into mine.

"Oh, God… "

We are going to do it. I want to… so bad. And he´s said we´d wait, but it´s pretty obvious neither of us want to wait.

"Emma, I want you"

"I want you too"; _Please take me_

"We should wait, tho"

"Until graduation"

"Yes"

"Oh, yes… "

We can´t stop, he holds me so tight; the air has trouble filling my lungs.

My leg wraps around his hip and Will lifts me forcefully, making my breathing raspy; his pant covered erection rubs insistently against my panties; my skirt has crumpled up around my waist and I think he´s trying to remember how my legs feel, because he´s touching me lustfully.

"You´re exquisite"

"So you´ve said", I breathe a mock and his chuckle is cracked on my hair, "You´re dark and sweet"

"Oh, Emma…" he wrenches my hips hard to his, making me feel how hard he is, how aroused. My sex trembles with want, achingly empty.

And we grind on each other, until we´re panting and needing more.

"Just once", his breath quickens, hot against my mouth and I nod, impatiently. I have no idea when I´ve become so frenzied about him.

"O-once"

While he scrapes my neck with his teeth I fight to get him out of his shirt and he carries me to the convenient couch on the right.

Lowering himself on me, I kiss him with all the passion I can muster, his left arm supports his torso while his right hand grips the back of my knee, sliding upward along my thigh in a firmly possessive glide.

"I don´t feel alone when you´re with me", it´s hard for me to comprehend the power of his words until our eyes lock.

He hugs me when I shudder and kisses me softly, lengthily, seductively, mismatching with the ferocity of his movements.

I stretch my arms over my head and arch my back, pressing my breasts into his naked chest, "Undress me". I won´t resist him, even though every voice in my head is telling me I´m compromising his position and mine.

He complies, opening my blouse; liberating me neatly from bra and underwear. I lay practically naked and panting beneath him, as his eyes devour my body.

"I don´t do this with women, Emma", his finger traces between my modest breasts, down my belly and toys with the hem of my skirt; he´s the shy William and I melt, "I don´t do this with women that work for me"

"I´m also your student", I tease him and his eyes slip closed; _Please don't regret this now_, "I don´t do this either… I don´t sleep with my teachers; actually I don´t even sleep with men often"; I can´t believe I just said that. He´s so… experienced next to me. But yet, he manages to alert this primal, insatiable beast in me.

"That´s a comfort for me… I wouldn´t like to know your body has passed through many men", his fly opens defying me and I giggle and flush red seeing his glorious taut, hard flesh in front of me.

"You´re a beautiful man", I breathe cupping his face, gently pulling him to me, "And a very sweet one", and we kiss again; I savor the subtle taste of sake impregnating his flesh and moan at the skin to skin contact.

Linking our hands, he brushes my cheek with his mouth, my eyelids, and I feel him brushing my soaked entrance, "Will…", as a plead I pant his name, and buck up, just when he drives forward; the feeling of wholeness is powerful, it takes me a moment to get used to it.

"You hunt my dreams", his voice was a low, luring aphrodisiac.

Once more he takes my mouth and begins to move, gliding in and out with languid skill, the tempo precise and relentless yet smooth and easy; I don´t know how he does that to me, how does he elicit these wild movements from my hips.

Soothingly, Will subdues my body with his weight; I want this to last too, but desire and craving have proved to be too much along time; I lock eyes with him, and release a hand to touch his face, his brow slightly furrow, his mouth parted, breathing hoarsely…

"Faster…" I plead and he pulls away and rams hard and fast into me. I cry. I have no idea I could like it rough. Each thrust is deep, firm, long and I arch, my mouth parting, welcoming his again. I´m so close…thrashing restlessly beneath him, my hands almost white from the strength of my grip on his. "_Ugh…_" I´m loud; I had no idea I could be this noisy, "Will I´m-"

"Emma… Come…" he groans with his voice rumbling in my mouth; he lures me to orgasm with the skilled rolling of his hips, stirring his flesh inside me. My sex clenches tightly, trying to hold him, trying to keep him deep in me…

_No… no…. not yet._

But it´s inevitable; I vibrate with the ecstasy of release; powerfully, lengthily, my body shaking involuntarily, prolonging my climax, meeting his hips; his pace quick for several slamming thrusts and finally he comes with a hiss of my name, spilling into me.

I don´t think I´ve been so slacken in months… breathing hard I clench onto him as hard as my remaining strength allows me to and feel his excessively hot breath on my neck; then his tongue, running leisurely across my sweaty skin and I moan in pleasure, my fingers running through his gorgeous curls, massaging his skull.

"Wow…" I speak breathlessly, still relishing with the feeling of his body connecting with mine so intimately. I´ve never done this and I find myself blushing.

"You really have no idea how much I want to see you come again"

"_Oh…_" he moves, slightly but my walls clamp together around him; I'm still too sensitive.

"It´s easier this way", skillfully, he brushes my nipples and they react immediately to his touch.

Oh my, he´s going to kill me… My heart is still beating so fast… "Will…"

"Yes…?" one more rub and I whine, my head tilting aside, my hands pushing his butt into me. "You ok?" he´s teasing me and I give him the little control I have left in my body.

"_God,ohgod_", I compress him again… and again after every little move he does.

He chuckles and tortures my sensitive breast; "Give it to me, Emma…" he voices a sweet warning; he´d protract this as much as he could if I don´t obey…

"Yes,yes… ", I come hard again; my cries are pitchy and wobbly, matching my body which sinks into the couch with one last purr.

"That´s my girl…" his mouth descends on mine; awarding my orgasm as the first time and I sigh, holding him tighter.

"That was…" It´s still hard to catch my breath, "Amazing… Thank you"

"Be grateful we´re not on a bed", he tugs my lip and embarrassment creeps up my already colored cheeks. "This was an exception, Emma", he warns me and I curse his need for control; but understand it; it´s risky, "But after your graduation…. I´m going to drive you crazy"

"It´s gonna be hard… But I understand", slowly, he pulls outs out of me and I wince a little.

"I´m sorry"

"I´ll take the morning after pill", we haven´t used protection. Something else I don´t do.

"I want you to start taking the pill if we´re going to be together", I nod as he rolls us over, so I can rest on his warm chest.

"We´re together?" the hope in my tone is evident. _There´s an 'us'_?

"We will be… after your graduation"

"OK". I´ll miss him. Geez, how am I supposed bare three months not having any kind of contact with him?

"I don´t know how I´ll survive without you", this is the first time he´s said something this compromising and I touch his face, as I always do; his eyes close, my thumb caresses his cheekbone, "How I feel about you… never happened to me before", I don´t understand the depth of his words until his eyes flicker with shame, "I-I don´t know how to cope with it"

"You never liked someone this much?" I´m panting in surprise.

"I´m not good with people…" he seems to be trying to say something.

"You need to stop saying that", I don´t like him being so self-condemning.

"I never cared enough for anybody. When you said… I was sweet… I´m not like that… I had no idea what you meant until I embraced what you did to me"

"Will-"

"Everything you see in me… exists only because of you".

"I think I love you", I blurt, not considering he might run away; it´s the craziest thing I´ve done… I hardly know him. Yet the feelings are there… I´m sure.

"What?"

_Crap_.

"No-nothing", _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_. He´s gone pale and tense and is trying to cup my face.

"What did you say?" he´s smiling. _Why does he smile when I freak out?!_

"Nothing", _Shit! _

"Emma. Look at me", this can´t be more embarrassing. He´s managed to hold my face still and is looking at me like I´m some sort of Martian. "You don´t know me"

"I know. Forget what I sa- Oh God…" I could have pretended I was joking, but no… I'm not fast enough. I´ve totally exposed myself.

"I think I love you too"

"What?" I´m pretty sure there´s a hidden camera someplace.

"When I say I wasn´t good with people… I really mean it. I can be cruel sometimes… and cold…" I shake my head; I can´t believe that… sure, he´s been tough and rude… but Cruel? Impossible. "But with you… I feel I can be different… I guess what I´m trying to ask for… is your patience"

"You are not cruel to me", his lips are tender on mine.

"I can´t be. I´ll be a better man, Emma"

The world will see the beauty of his exterior and sometimes, be fluky enough to get a caress of his person; I´ll help him be softer and in the meantime I´ll be the only woman who´ll know the man inside and how precious he is. His intimate smiles and his deep cracked chuckles, the gentleness of his touch and the ferocity of his passion are all reserved to me.

Right now, I feel like the luckiest woman alive.

* * *

**A/N: I´m not finishing rthis yet... there´s an extra chapter as a closure and an alternative ending that will be posted separatedly from this, in order not to create any chaos ;) **

**Loking forward to read what you think about it!**


	11. EPILOGUE

**I mentioned there was a Gala they should attend. Thought it´d be nice writing about it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Aggie**

* * *

I think I´m wearing my bourbon dress for the gala tonight. It´s childish of me, I know; but I´m dying to see Will´s face when he sees me in it. I bet he furrows and scolds at me afterwards.

We´ve decided we´ll met directly in the Hotel´s salon. It´s not a good idea to go together; plus, why would we? We´re just co-workers to the rest of the world.

So I finish straightening and curling my hair, slide a pair of pale stockings up my legs, hold them with the garter and clutch myself in the gorgeous dress before taking a cab to the place.

Many people are already there when I walk in the room. Mostly older people and a couple of women and men my age, probably doing what I´ve been doing in the last months.

"Emma!" It´s Sandra, Mr. Harrison´s wife. I didn´t know she´d be here.

"Hello, ma'am. It´s nice to see you"

"Oh, always so formal! Did you just get here?" I nod and take my scarf off. "Bob and Will are over there"

I follow her and spot the two men talking. Mr. Harrison is smiling as usual; Will looking taciturn and furrowing. He looks incredibly handsome in a black slick suit; so chic and slim.

Soon, our eyes meet and to my surprise his mouth parts, just a little. And he scans my body from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. It´s obvious Mr. Harrison is expecting some sort of reply, but Will is too busy ogling me.

"Emma!" Mr. Harrison turns around and sees me, identifying me as the source to Will´s lack of response. "You look lovely". Paternally he places a kiss on my cheek and one on his wife´s whose standing next to me.

"Hello Mr. Harrison... William", I nod at my hot secret lover and surprisingly he replicates his coworker´s gesture and kisses my cheek too.

"Hello Emma", I´m very conscious of his hand on my waist.

"H-hi"

I´m not expecting this. At all. _Oh dear..._

"How are you?" He´s not kind, but his voice holds composure and politeness. His eyes though, are piercing me.

"I-I´m fine"

"Do you have your notes?" He means for the speech and I nod. "Good". I smile weakly and go to the table.

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of Mr. Harrison´s curious stare at Will.

We have dinner after a few drinks and socializing with other people from other colleges.

It´s really eye catching how Will´s poise is affected when I´m close to him. Call me silly but I´m exhilarated knowing I do that to him.

We barely share a word during dinner, except to make a comment about the food or wine.

"I like your tie", it slips out of my mouth and I flush madly realizing I said that out loud.

"Thank you", He doesn´t even look at me; I'm sure it´s to deny importance to it and deviate the inquisitive look Mrs. Harrison is giving me.

"Mr. Harrison, are there many speeches besides ours?"

"About...5, I think"

"I don´t feel very special now". I joke and he laughs.

"You´re special, sweetie"

I smile, nervously, suddenly feeling my stomach closing and appetite vanishing and Will looks at me; it´s obvious he´s been dying to do so.

"Don´t be nervous, is just a speech". He says low and softly, trying to sound detached and my face rises to meet him, giving him a shy smile, "I´d make them go away if I could... But that´s not possible"

"Th-thank you". I can´t believe he´s said that. He´s so sweet. I can´t help but to squeeze his leg under the table; it´s the only sign I can give him to show him how much I appreciate his words, "That was very sweet"

"Emma, would you like some more wine?" Mr. Harrison breaks into the little bubble I am submerged.

"Thank you". I catch him directing a censuring glance at Will and immediately I regret my forwardness during the whole night and retrieve my hand back to my lap.

_Crap_! How can I be so selfish? He´s going to lose his job.

Adopting his glacial pose, I'm determine to start acting like I'm supposed to and the night develops uneventfully.

Minutes before the speech Will takes me behind the drapes and we wait until the people from Columbia University finish their presentation. It´s slightly dark and I'm trying my best to behave. The truth is, I´m nervous.

I think he doesn´t want to make me more uneasy, because the only comforting gesture I get is a soft pat on my shoulder and his hand resting on the small of my back when guiding me to the lectern in the middle of the stage.

Unperturbedly, the presentation begins; his voice is serene and barely rising to make people hear him. They just do, holding their breathing not to miss a word he´s saying. He´s got a magnetic presence.

He´s enchanted me, just like the rest of the audience and only my name being called takes me out of my enthrallment. It´s my turn to speak and I do, weakly at first and more confidently when he moves and gives me total access to the microphone and stage.

He´s letting me do it, alone; and I feel respected and so loved.

We are over and down the stage in a blink. It was really fast, I realize, but perhaps not. When I look at the wristwatch I notice it´s been thirty minutes since we stepped up there.

"You talked too much", Will whispers in my ear in a husky, threatening voice when I'm recovering the memory flash drive from the guy in charge of the slides.

"I-I´m sorry", we´ve exceeded our allotted minutes; maybe I was too poised.

"You did it wonderfully", _Oh, Will… _he´s smiling, subtly, but enough for me to see it, "I didn´t know you were a comedian too"

I blush, remembering the light funny comments I made in a peak of over-confidence. "I´m not"

"Emma, you´re seriously in-"

"That was really good, Will!" I think I´m grateful for Mr. Harrison´s interruption. Will was getting too close for public and I was getting too excited about it. "And you, young lady, were radiant"

"T-thank you"

We drink wine and champagne to celebrate.

A couple of people come to talk to us and I finally have a good time. Now I´m more relaxed, I can take the time to actually listen to other future projects.

There´s this man my age whose name is Charles Rosenfeld who offers me to meet him and his partners. They want to open a Center for Eating Disorders treatment and Teenager´s pathologies. I think it´s a godsend and he gives me his number so we can arrange a meeting.

He´s excited and so I am and we talk about College. That´s until William approach us.

The moment he stands by my side I sense his vibe and I know he´s upset.

Quickly I make the proper introductions, but he remains completely quiet, staring at Charles so intensely, I feel bad for him. It´s obvious he wants to make him uncomfortable and soon he succeeds because Charles excuses himself and returns to his table, not before reminding me to call him.

"We´re leaving"

I don´t know if it´s an imposition, a declaration or if he´s just letting me know Mr. and Mrs. Harrison and himself are going home.

"Ok, good night", finally I reply, taking a sip from my champagne. I don´t like the way he´s acted; actually I feel like a complete and total fool. In his eagerness of proclaiming himself the alpha male he´s scared him and potentially ruined what it would have been a good job offer for me.

"Everyone else is leaving". Now I know how pissed off he is. His eyes are hooded and sparkling with anger.

"Honey, how did you get here?" I hear Mrs. Harrison´s melodious voice and, relieved, I sigh. There´s nothing but a bad prospect if we continue with this conversation.

"I´ll take a cab back home", I reply politely, rushing to collect my scarf and purse from the table; I don´t want her to notice my upset, nor do I want Will to makes a scene here. But she joins me, asking me where I live, apparently she´s thinking of giving me a lift, "I live near the Upper East Side"

"I can drive you if you want", Will´s voice is firm a few feet away, he´s been listening and I just know he wants to talk to me.

"That´s very kind, uhm, but-"

"Good. My car is right around the corner", he declares not waiting for me to decline his offer, and slides his coat over his perfect shoulders.

"Uhm, o-ok", I don't even dare to look at Mrs. Harrison.

_Shit_! He told me we´d wait! Now we´re getting dirty looks from the old couple. I don´t want him to put his job into jeopardy, just because. "William… Wi-William?" I call him when we head to his car, the Harrisons walking behind us.

"Yes, Emma?" _Oh boy…_ that composed voice is a bad sign. He´s going to act crazy. I can deal with him, but I can´t deal with what might happen if he explodes before he can help it.

"I can take a cab, it´s no bother, reall-"

"I´m taking you home", a barely audible hiss leaves his lips and I shush. I´m the one making a scene. _Shit._

"Will… I have something for you in the car", Mrs. Harrison says waving her hand at me and glancing at her door, indicating for him to get closer.

He sighs, clearly and walks to her, gesturing for me to wait where I am. I can´t run. I would if that wouldn´t bring more troubles.

There´s nothing I can catch, except for Robert´s concerned face and Will's irritated expression. Then there´s disbelief in the old man´s and calmness in Will´s. Sandra´s pretending to be looking for something in her purse. She´s a bad actress. And then Will comes back, his face slightly coloring pink, the car keys twisting around his finger.

"It´s open", he indicates to the door and opens it for me when I only give him silence.

They know.

_Crap!_

He drives in silence for a while and I don't know what to mention first or how to.

"Will, I-"

"Yes, Emma?"

There´re many things bothering him; I´m aware of that.

First is the fact that I´m wearing this dress, openly teasing him. Then, the fact I pulled away to try to keep the appearances when he tried to get closer. Then there's the Charles episode; he was really annoyed about him. And now… whatever Robert said has evidently upset him.

But I´m pissed too.

"I think we´re doing things wrong"

"Explain yourself"

"You shouldn´t have insisted to drive me home", I toy with the hem of the scarf, glad he´s looking to the road ahead and not me.

"You shouldn´t have let that brat hit on you", he doesn´t need to scream to show how irate he is.

"Oh, Will, he wasn´t hitting on me. He was telling me about a possible job"

"When I told you I don´t like other men looking at you, I really meant it, Emma", it´s disturbing how dangerous he sounds when he´s jealous, "I don´t like it one bit"

"You can´t do what you did… no one must know what happens between us, Will. You can lose your job… and after how you looked at Charles, it was pretty obvious there´s something going on"

"Don´t tell me what to do".

_Ugh! He´s so stubborn it´s drives me mad!_

"I´m trying to do the right thing", I´m glad we´re home; he´s parked the car right outside my door and turned the engine off. We´re talking.

"Well, the right thing is you being with me"

"You said we should wait until I graduate. And that´s what we have to do", I hate this arrangement we´ve reached. But it´s, as I said, the right thing to do.

"Then why are you wearing that dress?" he points at the bourbon fabric on my body and I look down and then back up at him. This time, his eyes glitter but with lust and want.

"I-I… it was supposed to be a joke", I feel so silly now. How didn´t I realize this man wasn´t someone to joke with?

"I think you were teasing me… the whole night"

"Ok, maybe!" I admit, releasing the air I've been holding, "But then I saw Sandra and Robert looking at you… they know. I don´t want you to lose your job"

"They do"

"You _told _them?"

"I admitted I might have feelings for you", _How can he be so calmed?_

"My God, Will!" with a feeling of disbelief I unfasten the seatbelt, shifting on the seat to look at him; he´s so unruffled it puts my nerves on the edge, "No… Do-do you realize what could happen if they tell someone?"

"They won´t"

"Will, you are not untouchable. If someone finds out-", frustrated, I rub my face, but feel his hands circling my wrists to uncover it, "I should go"

"You´re not going anywhere", hastily, he presses the switch on his left and all the doors lock with a click sound.

"Of course I´m not", I sigh and meet his eyes in the darkness.

"Don´t push my buttons, Emma… you´ve been pushing them all night"

Silently I bite my lip, wondering why… how he can be so irrational. And why on Earth I feel so turned on right now.

"The minute I saw you I wanted to rip that dress with my teeth, Emma"

_Oh, God_…

Suddenly the car is a microclimate in which I´m boiling. That terrible, so familiar wave of heat, sweeps my body and then I'm sweating. I feel it… in the juncture between my thighs, my armpits, my nape… everything is on fire.

"I-I… uhm, we said we´d wait", I´m trying to be considerate here… but his hand sliding up up up my leg is really distracting.

"Do you _want_ to wait?" his mouth comes closer and brushes my jaw line, "Do you? Emma", he stares at me when I don´t answer. "I asked you something"

"I don´t want to wait", I´m begging him to make love to me. "But we sh-should…"

"Shut up and let me love you"

"Oh, Will…" he´s all over me. His fingers massaging my heated bud of nerves and I squirm and moan his name when he pushes inside me; my underwear still in place, my legs as spread as possible beneath the tube dress.

"I hate holding back with you", he´s hoarse and passionate, licking the burning skin on my throat. "Call me crazy, Emma… but the only thing I can think of when you´re around is taking your hand"

"Wi-Will", I´m about to explode with joy.

"And keep you with me", I have to grip the sides of my leather seat when I feel the first sign of my orgasm, "Are you coming, Emma?"

"Yes, oh yes, Will…" it´s incredible how easy words work on me, pushing me right to the edge, rippling my body, from my core to the extremities.

"Come, Em… come for me", he makes me convulse, violently, in his arms; his name rolling down my lips over and over until I lie lax on the seat, his mouth taking mine, giving me the usual reward after my climax. "That´s right, baby…"

"Will… ", I've just had an orgasm on the front seat of his car, under the possible eyes of strangers, "Oh, god, Will…" he chuckles at my salacious expression, mixed with the afterglow exhaustion.

"You should see your face", he mocks me uncharacteristically, with his craggy laugh, "You´ve never done this, have you?"

"No", I feel so inexperienced telling him this, "There isn´t much I've done"

"Have you ever asked a man to come in?" I bite my lip, avoiding his gaze. The answer is no, but of course he already knows it. He´s smirking… Arrogantly. "Emma, I ask-"

"Don´t make me feel silly"

"I asked you something", he repeats the question I so abruptly interrupted; his voice unyielding, reheating spots of my body that still tremble, "what if I tell you I want you to ask me to come in?", lingeringly, his lips tantalize mine, slow, wetly and my eyes sparkle with desire, "I really want to watch you come in your bed, Emma"

"O-ok", he could make me come right here, just talking to me.

"Ask me. Ask me to go in with you"

"Wo-would you like to come in?"

"Yes, I´d love to come in… I want to come inside you too"

I´m panting. His boldness has set me on fire in less than a second.

I throb, my flesh ready for another orgasm and we kiss, passionately before jumping out of the car.

"Let´s go in, Emma"

_Oh my name_… I love my name when he says it. It´s so…. Hot.

"Yes", I almost trip when taking the few steps to the threshold and feel his muscular arms holding me still. "Th-thanks", but my hands are too shaky and I accidentally drop the keys when trying to unlock the door.

"Are you nervous?" he asks teasingly when I lean down to collect the fallen item. My ass pressed on his hips; he´s keeping it right there and seals our bodies together once I´m standing again.

"N-no"

"Why do you shake, then?" I can´t make a proper move anymore. Surrendering to his enticing I place the keys in his hands, letting my head fall back on his shoulder and allow him to do it for me.

"I´m-I´m…"

"Yes, Emma?"

"I´m so ho-horny"

"Are you?" he walks in, his arms snaking around my belly, taking me with him and closes the door; I´m literally a bundle of nothing. I don´t know if it´s because I climaxed minutes ago or because I´m too overwhelmed by his intensity.

"Y-yes"

Dark and Smooth comes to view.

The old William. Dark and seductive and exciting…

Sturdily, he collects my loosened body and sits me on the decorative corner table; the flower pot falls and it smashes into smithereens.

"I´ll get you a new one", he whispers a warning so I won´t complain.

_Get a new what_?

He sucks my pulse point; I wrap my legs around his waist. And we move together. Dressed and all. We seek for something, anything, a little advance of what we´ll get upstairs.

It´s delicious.

And I moan in his mouth when his greedy hands open my cleavage and force the fabric down my shoulders. I can´t move, if I do I'll shred the chiffon; a purr leaves my throat when he scrapes the flesh of my still hidden breasts and I fight to get rid of the garment. It´s impossible.

"I like you like this. Defenseless. It´s utterly erotic, Emma"

"Oh, God…" It´s the only thing I´m able to say. His working hands between my legs do that to me, _another one? Here?_ "I-I thought…we´d do this in-in my bed"

"You can come a dozen times tonight. Your bed will be one of the many places"

"Many?" his words shake me. I don´t do that. I don´t even know if I can do it more than twice without fainting.

"Yes. Many", here he goes again… drawing circles on my clit, pushing it, setting it free and teasing it mercilessly; "You´ll give me all your pleasure tonight"

"_OhGod….ohGod_", obliviously, my hips rotate against his laborious hand, searching for that beautiful trigger, "I-I-I…"

I feel his mouth curving in an impious grin as he extracts the most ground-shaking sensations of my life.

"Do you like that, Em?" I need him inside me now; I need to feel his heat within me, and I moan, my inner thighs squeezing his hips, announcing the forthcoming orgasm. "And this, Em?", he enters me, fulfilling my silent requirement, my chest rising and falling when sweat breaks all over me, "Do you like this?"

"Yes…" he´s finger-fucking me right in my house hallway. Pounding his hand forcefully, taking me to another explosion I´m not sure how I´ll handle. "Yes, Will… there…"

"Here?" he captures my whole being with his, stimulating every single inch of exposed skin, pressing his palm on my throbbing core and I came. Hard. And shake uncontrollably, my mouth parted in a silent gasp.

"I love watching you like this…" gently, he fondles me down my peak, "You´re so beautiful"

"Let´s go upstairs", I sound drunk; I am. I´m drunk on him.

Without a word, he holds my bottom, keeping me swathed around him and walks upstairs; his mouth kissing the sweaty skin of my collarbone and neck.

"Will…" I know what he´s doing and I can´t believe him; I think he´s trying to kill me before reaching the bedroom.

"No. Emma. Don´t", he halts, sensing my efforts to restrain his seduction game. But he's adamant and strong placing my body across the last steps of the stairs.

"Wh-"

"I´m going to make you come", my eyes almost pop out; and shockingly, even though my body is exhausted, it´s also shivering in anticipation.

Hastily, he rips my underwear and lugs the tight dress up my waist, "Will, I-I can´t", I'll explode if he touches me again.

I think he´s really trying to kill me, or tease me ruthlessly. Both, probably.

I cry when his mouth takes my sex. All of it.

Hotly, carelessly, roughly.

His dexterity mixed with my sensitivity cause my muscles to clutch almost instantly.

"Will…", my spine arches, but his burly hands keep me right there, still; and I have practically no more strength left to fight him.

Pinching the flesh of my inner thighs, he spreads me; just like the first time we were together and I feel vulnerable and desired. And important…

He couldn´t wait… he had to have me tonight… right now, not even wait until we get to the bedroom.

"Will!" my cries are pitched as I come, hopelessly; on the floor, in the middle of the stairs, with my dress shamelessly wrinkled and his face buried between my legs.

"Thank you, sweetheart…" he kisses me there once more, easing me and I can´t speak.

_Thank you_? _I came for the third time in the last hour and he´s saying thank you?_

Gently he pulls me to sit and strokes my heated face. I´m sure I must look like a tramp, "I love when you give yourself to me"

"That´s because I´m yours, Will", I pant, my hand on my chest, feeling the rapid heartbeats. "I love you"

"I´m all yours, Em"

We kiss for minutes; lengthily, slow, drinking ourselves together. He sweeps his tongue over mine, across my teeth and I suck it, discovering that I can make him groan in excitement with that little action.

I want to give him so many things…

We move to my bedroom, finally. I´m worn out but wanting this man more than ever, and make sure to let him know while undressing him as we walk in together.

"Turn around, Emma"

_What? No! I want you on top of me…_

"Turn around", his voice is stern but kindly he kisses my lips and I furrow, "What?"

"I want you like we always-"

"I want you in every possible way"

An inner debate breaks.

I don´t fully understand what he´s trying to imply. It scares me… I´m not sure if I can do what I _think_ he´s asking me. I never imagined we could want the same and yet find those things might be opposed.

"It´s not that", he chuckles and I gulp, not really following him, "You should have seen your face"

The blush covering my face is making me burn, "It´s not funny", I feel silly.

"C´mon, don´t be moody", playfully, he pushes me onto the bed and I bounce and giggle.

I can´t believe Mr. Moody is telling me I´m being grumpy

My nakedness feeds his insatiable appetite; his does the same with mine.

"You´re really something, Will", I breath huskily when he lowers himself on top of me and I feel his splendid need against my belly.

"Am I?" he showers me with kisses, slaking my burning skin with his moist lips; "I really want you on your knees, Emma"

_Oh, Lord… _

I don´t know what I find more scandalous. His desire, so crudely put out, or my body´s reaction to them.

"Are you shocked?" he asks when I can´t seem to find my voice

"Yes", I am; but not in a bad way. "Ok", I want to please him, I understand; and I want to be pleased by him. So I turn around, kneel facing the headboard and hold onto it.

"Are you-"

"Yes"

"It won´t hurt, sweetie", he explains to me soothingly, snaking his arms around my belly, I´m so turned on I can´t believe myself, "It´s just a different angle", I´m so inexperienced, really. _What is he doing with someone like me?_

"Ok", I press my behind on his erection, feeling it settling between my buttocks. It´s shockingly arousing and I swivel myself onto him. Just barely.

"You know what you´re doing", he musters hoarsely, his hand moving progressively south, brushing my ignited folds. "Don´t you?"

"I just want you, that´s all" It´s amazing how ready I am. I owe that to the three previous orgasms and suddenly I ache for the feeling of fullness.

He touches me and my legs wobble. I´m so exhausted… but so hungry for him.

"I love you", he whispers, and I stare at him over my shoulder, feeling and guiding his hand spreading my thighs enough to slide himself in me.

"I love you too"

He pushes all of his perfect, taut flesh all the way in. One deep, firm thrust was needed and I cry in a state of something between pleasure, wanton and soreness.

"Are you-"

But I´m obsessed with the new position, and press myself further, seeking for more. "Mmm…"

He moves and I reciprocate; I whine and he groans and bites my shoulder and my head falls forward. The headboard thumps the wall every time we collide, the mattress squeaks and we´re fucking like wild animals and I´m not ashamed of it. For the first time, I know I want this with him. I want him to fuck me senselessly. And more. I want so much more…

"Oh, Will…", it´s not long after I start to clamp around him, electricity licking my spine and I shudder; incoherencies leaving my mouth, my walls contracting so powerfully, taking me beyond conscience.

Rapidly, he pulls away, the feeling of emptiness foreign and undesirable, and lays me on my back, descending on me, "Baby…" I´m boneless and weak, my body drained and sweaty, "I´m not done with you, Em…"

"_Oh, God…_" I´m limp, almost lifeless, but he isn´t satisfied yet. I need to please him… I want him to be _fully_ satisfied. "Yes… come with me, _please_", I don´t know if I can take another round without passing out.

I´ll never get used to the perfection with which we fit together. His chest, muscular and soft against my breasts; the spot where our bodies meet, so hot and wet; our mouths, so close; our eyes, so locked.

He moves mildly, giving my core gentle strokes and the necessary pressure to take me right there. I know he´s close too… I'm amazed he´s lasted this long… but now he´s too hard and throbbing inside me.

"Come, Will…" I prompt him, my mouth teasing his; the little shudders of my insides have to push him to the edge… "Come inside me", I breathed, rippling my hips with his sensual moves. I can´t hold it any longer….

"You first", with his eyes focused, he gives me a wicked grin and pushes deeper in me; I meow hotly, "that´s right, give it to me, Emma… ", he drives faster this time and I tremble, sensing the powerful orgasm ripping through my body, affecting every extremity and loud little whimpers fill the room. Seconds later, Will follows me, my name rasped; his manhood shaking and spasming inside me. And then his warm fluids bathing me…

I can´t stop moaning as he takes me down my peak, my arms securely clutched around his neck, not allowing him to break off me.

He pulls out of me, a little whine escaping my lips; I´m tender… It´s been so intense.

"Are you ok?"

"Ye-yeah…" I´m more than ok and more than done in. "I won´t walk again, that´s for sure", he laughs; it´s a fresh, unworried, young laugh and I grin at him, "I love when you do that"

"When I laugh?"

"When you´re carefree", I explain, running my fingers through his curls, my lips landing on his chin, "You look happy"

"I am happy", he furrows, looking at me like I´m crazy and imprisons me between his arms, "You take my breath away, Emma. You make me want things I thought I never wanted"

"Like what?"

"Like having a family... my own family", I don´t believe my ears. William, William Schuester, the wary, acid, surly Schuester is confessing he wants a family… _with me._

"Do you want kids?" I manage to ask, the emotion evident in my wobbly voice.

"I need someone who gives me that… I need someone who helps me…" he admits embarrassed and I cherish his face in my hands, "I didn´t exactly have the best example to learn from"

"Maybe we can start by waiting until I graduate", I´m giggling at the absurdness of the situation and again he gives me that lovely, secreted laugh, only reserved for when we are alone.

"And maybe later you can move in with me, and marry me"

"Don´t spoil the surprise!" I fake a complaint and he scowls at me; he´ll always do that, I realize. I also realize he´s really unacquainted about relationships, "You´re not supposed to tell me we´ll get married", I explain, softly, caressing his forehead.

"And how _am I__ supposed_ to know we will?"

"It´s everything about surprises…" I really like teasing him, "You surprise me with the proposal and I surprise you with the answer"

"So you´re telling me…" he puts out thoughtfully. "The bigger the surprise, the greater the answer?"

"I think you already know the answer, Will"

"You just ruined _my_ surprise!" he pretends to be disappointed, but I´m sure he´s pure bliss because I say yes. I can tell by the way his eyes glimmer and his grip tightens around me.

"I love you, Will… and whenever or however you ask me, I´ll say yes"

"Killjoy", he rolls us over, cradling me, stroking my bare back, my leg wrapping possessively around his.

"Crabby"

I adore his cracked chuckles.

"You´ll have to teach me how to dance", he meditates out loud

"Private lessons?"

"Is there any other kind…?"

* * *

**That´s it, folks! That was the end of the story :) I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it! **

**As I anticipated before there will be an alternative endind published under that name as a new story. I wanna blame Becca for forcing me to do it and thank her for all her help during this story!**

**Thank you also to all of you for your lovely reviews and comments! **

**Pay attention to the next update!**

**Aggie**


End file.
